Star Wars: The Uzumaki Chronicles
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Naru! Naru Uzumaki has had it with Konoha, and with some help from the Kyuubi, they leave Konoha. However, they stumble across men and women wearing strange armor, along with people wearing the headbands of Uzushiogakure... Femnaru/Male Kyuubi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Here I am with a new fic out! This one is a fic inspired by Patriot-112's fic "Mandalorian Fox", only with my own approach. I will be adding elements from my 'We Dared' fic, so I highly suggest reading that before reading this so you won't end up lost. So Please Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Star Wars are mine, they belong to the Japanese and George Lucas. Please support the official Release!

"Talking"

"_Radio"_

_'Thinking'_

"**Jinchuriki/Bijuu/Summon Talking_"_**

"_**Jinchuriki/Bijuu/Summon Thinking"**_

Chapter One: Running away

_Konohagakure_

Konoha's resident_ jinchūriki_, Naru Uzumaki, was running through the forests of Konoha, trying to get as far away as she could. She was looking to be about 12 or 13 years old, standing currently at 5'3. She had Sapphire Blue eyes, and shoulder-length Red hair with blond highlights. But what was also present on her features were all of the bruises, cuts, and other wounds that showed she was recently attacked.

It was October 10th, the anniversary of the Death of the Kyuubi No Kitsune 12 years ago, and Naru's Birthday. What would be a day for celibration for most, was the day Naru feared the most with all her heart.

It was the day that most, if not all of the village rose up against her, and used her as their own punching bag for what happened the night she was born. The Beatings got their worse on this day, and she would do what she could to hide from them. But this time they had managed to catch up with her, and nearly beat her into a pulp had the ANBU not arrived, the one with the gravity-defying silver hair telling her to run.

She didn't know what she had ever done to anger the village so much. She doesn't know what she had ever done to be kicked out of an Orphinage at 4 years old, followed by the countless times she's been beaten, nearly drowned or burned to death, poisoned, and nearly raped. All she could ever do about it was either ignore them, or run.

As she slowly came to a halt to catch her breath, she noticed the hole inside a large tree. Looking around to be sure that no one was looking, she entered the hole, using it as a hiding place. Inside, she curled up into a ball, and proceeded to cry.

_'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ She thought as she cried_ 'It's always me they decide to bully at the academy, it's always me the teachers blame, it's always me when something bad is going on! Why me? WHY!'_

Eventually, she managed to slowly cry herself to sleep, and she closed her teary eyes, and did just that._  
><em>

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Mindscape**_

_** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naru opened her eyes to notice that she felt no pain. She thought that was odd until she saw that there were pipes running along the wall of what seemed to be a sewer. She frowned and thought, '_so they threw me in the sewer?_' She thought for a few more seconds before shaking her head. Her thought process came to a halt as she heard a soft sound of crying echo throughout the sewer.

She blinked when she heard it again and again. It was like someone was throwing themselves against a wall or something like that. Curious, she made her way towards the sound. As it got louder, she could tell it must have come from something far stronger and far larger than herself to make this much noise. She noticed a red glow coming from ahead and the sounds of crying and someone yelling gibberish. She could tell they were pissed but she couldn't tell at what.

She noticed the light intensify and she stepped into a large room and looked to her right only for her to freeze at the sight. A large red fox with burning red eyes was slamming itself into cage bars as large as the Hokage Monument themselves. That wasn't what stopped her however, this fox had nine tails. It took all of five seconds for her to process this and to listen to the ranting fox.

The Kyuubi continued to throw itself into the bars while crying. Its eyes burned with a fierce hatred and Naru could make sense of its words now that she was close enough. "**Let Me Out! The kit needs me! I will tear those _Fucking Psychos _to pieces!**" It yelled as it threw its weight against the seal once again. Naru's eyes widened and then narrowed, 'why does it want to help me?' she thought. "**PLEASE! Please... let me help her! please...**" Kyuubi said its voice getting softer as its body collapsed heaving from the effort of trying to help its container. "**I...I don't want to fail again...not again...**"

Naru was shocked to say the least. No one had ever just helped her before, with very few exceptions. Yet, here was a being, a DEMON of all things, wanting to help her.

However, what caught her by surprise was that the Kyuubi then _transformed! _He began to shrink more and more, until all he was now was a 12-13 year old boy, who looked to be about as old as she was! he stood an inch or two taller than she was, and had Black hair with Red highlights. He also seemed to have crimson red eyes, and still had a few fox features like a pair of Red-furred Fox ears tipped in black, along with his nine red tails also tipped black, and wearing a set of Crimson red robes. Now he had curled himself into a ball, and began to cry.

Naru, originally shocked by this, then slowly began to make her way forward and to the boy/fox who was still oblivious to its company. She looked at the gates for only a second before entering them and walking up to the being who wanted to help her. She sat down and grabbed one of the tails that had fallen still. Gently, she stroked his crimson fur, admiring the quality and sheer feel of it. '_soft, almost like velvet_' Naru thought with a soft smile.

Kyuubi's head shot up as his container stroked one of the demon's tails. He turned his head and was shocked to see the girl that was stroking his tail without a fear or care in the world. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, shocked to see her there.

Naru smiled a bit "Well, I saw you crying and well...I wanted to make you stop crying." She said. "But why are you crying though?"

Kyuubi looked at Naru shocked, but he closed his eyes. "I'm crying because I'm useless." He said, surprising Naru. "I'm suppose to be one of the strongest Demons in the world, and I can't do anything while I'm locked up in here...I just feel so useless."

Naru blinked, a bit confused before she finally began to understand who this was she was speaking too. "Are...are you the Kyuubi?" She asked.

The Kyuubi nodded his head "Ya... I am." He said. "And no, I'm not dead like you were told. The Yondaime couldn't kill me because I was so strong...so he had to seal me into a newborn...into you."

Naru's eyes went wide, before she hung her head. "So...the villagers are right..." She said. "I really am a Demon..."

Kyuubi was shocked to hear her say that, and bolted his head up "What? No! Your not the Demon!" He said, before growling a bit. "Those Villagers are Idiots to think that, you are who you are. Besides..." He then sighed as he hung his head. "Its me they hate...and I don't blame e'm since I'm the reason for everyone's problems. Even yours."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as she took a seat next too the Kyuubi. He then sighed "Naru...you are not my first Jailor." He said, surprising her. "My first was actually an ancestor of yours, Mito Uzumaki. And the one I had before I was sealed in you...was your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naru's eyes went wide "Y-You knew my Mother?" She asked, Kyuubi smiled a bit and nodded "Ya...I did." He said. "She was actually a close friend of mine while I was sealed in her. She would even let me out of the Seal for short periods of time so I could see my family."

"You have a family?" Naru asked, but Kyuubi closed his eyes in regret "Had a family..." he said. "Their...dead."

Naru gasped at that "W-What?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi sighed "It all happened around the time you were born Naru." He said. "Your mother let me out of the seal that day so I could see my family...I was so happy to see them after so long...But..." he then growled "_They_ came."

"They?" Naru asked.

"They were a group of men." He said. "One smelled of Snakes, another had a single Red eye and a orange mask, one had Purple Eyes, and the last one had crimson Red Skin and a strange face. They came and...they killed my Mate...my kits...everyone." Tears began to swell up in his eyes "I...I was just so _angry!_" He said. "I wanted to kill them for what they did! So I followed their sent back to Konoha. When the Shinobi attacked, I was so blinded by rage I thought they were protecting them...after all that, everything was a large red blur to me. When I finally came too...I was sealed in you, and I could already tell what had happened."

He then closed his eyes "I'm the reason the Village hates you, Naru." He said. "Because of my own foolishness, I killed so many of the Villagers that day, and when I was sealed into you, all I could do was use my own Chakra to accelerate your healing when you were hurt, and keep your body immune to the poisons the villagers would give you." He then sighed "I know you hate me for being the reason behind your suffering." He said. "But...for whatever it's worth...I'm so sorry."

Kyuubi expected Naru to shout at him, slap him, punch him, or maybe even all of the above...what he didn't expect was for Naru to walk up to him...and Hug him tightly, catching him by surprise. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hugging you." Naru said, with a smile. "What's wrong with that?"

"B-But don't you hate me?" Kyuubi asked, but Naru shook her head "No." She said. "If anything...I'm thanking you." Kyuubi's eyes went wide "You were always there for me, even though I didn't know it." She said. "You healed me, and you did what you could...I couldn't hate you for that."

"B-But I'm the reason the Village hates you!" Kyuubi said. "Why would you-"

"You didn't want to attack Konoha, right?" Naru asked. "You were just mad at what those people did to your family...I can't hate you for something like that."

Kyuubi looked at Naru for a minute, before smiling "Thank you...Naru-chan." He said. "I promise you, I'll find a way to repay you for everything that's happened to you."

"Don't mention it, Kyuubi-Kun!" Naru said, not noticing the small blush on his face. "So...if you don't mind me asking, where are we exactly?"

"We're in your Mindscape." Kyuubi answered. "Pretty much, this is just your mind is all. You can edit it however you want, whenever you want."

"Anyway I want?" Naru asked, and Kyuubi nodded. She then got into a thinking pose, and too Kyuubi's shock, the damp and depressing swear setting was suddenly replaced by a more welcome forest setting, similar too the Konoha training grounds.

"Whoa!" Kyuubi said. "You have some Imagination Naru-Chan!" He said, and he was too busy looking at their new surroundings to notice Naru blush.

"T-Thank's Kyuubi." She said, but he just waved his hand "Ah, you can just call me Kyu." He said. "All my friends do."

"Alright...Kyu." She said, before she remembered something. "Umm, Kyu?" She asked, getting his attention. "Just wondering, but why do you look about as old as I do? I would think you being the Kyuubi No Kitsune, you'd be well...Older."

Kyu chuckled a bit at that. "True, I use to look a lot older." He said. "But when I was sealed in you, I knew eventually we would meet, so I remade my Human Form so that I would look as old as you, mostly because I thought you would feel more comfortable speaking to me that way, instead of a giant 800 Foot tall Nine tailed demon fox."

Naru nodded her head "Ya, your probably right." She said. But then a quick though entered her mind "Hey Kyu-Kun...you said you knew my Mother, right?" She asked. "Did...did you know who my Tou-San was too?"

Kyu flinched a bit, and sighed. "Yes, I do." He said. "After all...he was the one who sealed me into you."

There was a whole Minutes worth of silence as Naru's eyes were wide, and staring at Kyu. "My...my father...he was..." She said, trying to get the words out.

"Yes...Your Father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." He finished for her. "He couldn't ask anyone else to allow him to seal me into their child, if he was unable to seal it into her own daughter...he didn't want you to become my next jailor, and he hoped the village would respect his last wish for you to be seen as a hero."

Kyu then sighed again "Naru-Chan...don't hate your Father," he said. "He didn't want any of this for you. It wasn't his fault, if anyone it's my fault-"

"I don't hate him, or you Kyu-Kun." Naru said, once again surprising Kyu, who turned around to see her smiling. "I mean, I guess its not all bad...I got to meet you, right?"

Kyu smiled a bit "Ya, I guess that's one plus." He said. It was then a thought came acroos Kyu's mind.

"Hey...Naru-Chan, can I ask you something?" He asked, and Naru nodded. "Why...why do you stay in Konoha, expecially after what they've done to you?"

"Well..." Naru said. "There are still people I care about living there, who also care about me. Like Ayame and her dad, Jiji, Neko-Nee-chan, and Inu-nii-san. Also I have a few friends in the Academy like Hinata-Chan."

Kyu nodded as she continued "I understand that," he said. "But...don't you think you could live somewhere else? I mean, where you would be safe from the other villagers?"

Naru thought about that for a moment. "Well...where would I go?" She asked. "I don't have any friends outside of the Village. And...I don't want to leave my friends in Konoha."

"Naru...don't you think they would be more happy knowing you were safe from the Villagers, instead of staying with them, being hurt like you were today?" Kyu asked, and Naru said nothing. "If they really are your friends, they will want what's best for you." Kyu continued. "And now, staying in Konoha is not best for you...But I think I know where you could go."

Naru looked up at Kyu "Where?" She asked, and he smiled. "Uzushiogakure." He said. "It was your Mother's homeland before she moved to Konoha. Though the village was destroyed in the last shinobi war, its still safer than anywhere else I can think of. It would also be a great area where I could train you."

"Train me?" Naru perked up at the thought of training, and Kyu chuckled at that. "Ya, Training." He said. "Hey, I'm an ancient demon with limitless supplies of Chakra, and you are the only one who can use it. Not only do I have loads of different Jutsu's to teach you as well. It's all the least I can do."

"Wow, thanks Kyu-kun!" She said, "Oh, wait. Should it be Kyuubi-Sensei now?"

Kyu laughed a bit "Just Kyu is fine, but you can call me Sensei when we're training." He said. "So, what do you think?"

Naru thought about it for a moment. "Well...I guess your right." She said. "But...Can't I say goodbye or something?"

"Well, you could leave them notes." Kyu suggested. "Not that I have a problem, Naru, but I think that if you were to tell the Hokage you were leaving the village, that information might spread and people like the villagers may try to go after you."

"I...guess your right." She said. "So, how do I leave here?"

"Just imagine waking up!" Kyu said. "But before you leave, I'm gonna teach you a Jutsu I think you might find useful."

"Really? Sweet! What is it?" Naru asked, excited while Kyuubi just chuckled. "Well, I noticed how you seem to be having trouble using your Bushin Jutsu in the Academy, correct?" Naru nodded "Well, I think I have the perfect answer for that. It's called the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Its different from the regular Bushin, mostly because it takes up more Chakra, requires less control to make one, and is much more durable that other Clones. They can also help in training because when a Clone is dispelled, all of the memories from that Clone are sent back you the user. So you can actually learn at twice the speed than anyone else."

Naru's eyes went as wide a saucer plates "Wow, Cool!" She said. "What do I do?"

Kyu chuckled "Alright, all you have to do is this..." for the next few minutes, Kyuubi taught Naru how to use the Kage Bushin. It didn't take long, as she then formed the cross signal again and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he said, and before her appeared five clones of herself. "YATTA! I DID IT!" She cheered as she jumped up in the air.

Kyu smiled "Yes, you did." He said. "Good Job Naru-Chan,"

Naru smiled "Thank you Kyu-Kun." She said. "So, when do you think we should leave?"

"The sooner the better I always say." Kyu said. "Tomorrow night might be for the best. You can use your Kage Bushin's to deliver your Goodbye Messages to your friends."

Naru smiled "Alright, see you later Kyu-Kun!" She said as she disappeared from her mindscape.

Kyu smiled as he saw down on the Grass '_Naru...thank you._' he thought. '_I swear, I will make it all up too you. Thanks too you, I now have a chance for Redemption._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**The next Day  
><strong>_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naru sighed as she sat in her apartment's bed. It was much more vacant than usual, mostly since she ha packed up all of her stuff into her backpack. She had enough food that should last her up until she reaches Uzushio, along with other Shinobi supplies she would need.

She looked out the Window and watched as the Sun began to set in the horizon. She planned to leave during sunset, and when night came the Kage Bushin's she created will deliver her farewell messages to her friends in the village.

'_Kyu-Kun, are you there?_' She thought.

"**Ya, I'm here.**" Kyu said, they managed to set up a link between the two so they could communicate with one-another without her needing to go into her mindscape. "**Are you ready?**"

Naru nodded "Ya...I'm all set." She said. "It's just...hard to believe I'm actually leaving."

She could hear Kyu sigh "**I know its hard to move on, but this isn't gonna be forever.**" He said. "**You can come back one day, and see your friends again! I promise you that.**"

She smiled a bit at that '_Thanks Kyu-Kun_.' She said as she stood up. '_Well, time to go._' She thought as she walked towards the door. As she walked out of her room, she took once last look at what had been her home for so long before sighing, and closing the door.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later  
><strong>_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Oddly enough, it wasn't that hard for Naru to sneak out of the Village walls. Kyu mentioning something about their security sucked so bad that they probably wouldn't even notice someone stealing the Forbidden Scroll right from under their noses.

As she ran through the forests, she gave one last look at the Village. "Goodbye Jiji...everyone." She whispered. "I'll be back one day...believe it."

And with that, she began to run forward, making her way to Uzushio.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**24 Hours later**_

_**Hidden ROOT Headquarters  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In the Underground headquarters of what is _suppose_ to be a _disbanded_ Organization of the Konoha Shinobi Forces, an old man with graying black hair with bandages over his right eye, and his left arm in a sling was moving along the many corridors of the Underground Root Base, with a cane supporting him.

He was Danzo Shimura, the Leader of the Organization Root, and a profound warhawk on the Konoha council.

"Leader-Sama," a voice said, and Danzo looked behind him to see one of his ROOT ANBU appear. "I have news I believe you will surely be interested in."

"That being?" Danzo asked.

"The Kyuubi jinchūriki has apparently fled Konoha." The ROOT said. "She used Kage Bushins to deliver messages to her friends that she would be leaving."

Danzo's visible eye squinted at that, "How long has she be gone from the village?" he demanded.

"24 hours, sir. She has a healthy head-start," the ROOT ANBU answered and although Danzo didn't show it, he was furious.

"What were the agents that were assigned to watch her doing?" he said, his voice in a biting tone.

"She left during sunset, where the shift changes." the ROOT said. "It was a one in a million chance of that happening."

Though Danzo was very angry that his ROOT failed him...this also showed a very promising opportunity for him. If his ROOT could capture the girl, they could bring her to him, and he can finally have the ultimate weapon he has always desired.

"Have a full squad of ROOT ANBU go after her!" He shouted. "I want her alive at all cost! But if you cannot capture her...Kill her before another village finds her."

"Hai Danzo-sama!" The Root said before disappearing.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Far far away from the Elemental Nations**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the troubles of Naru's world began, somewhere in the space surrounding the planet appeared a single _Consular-_class Charger c70 Retrofit cruiser, colored Crimson red with gold trimming.

On the bridge of the ship, a woman looking to be 25 years old stood to her feet. "Status?" She asked the other occupants. "What just happened?"

The woman stood at 5'11 with shoulder-length dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Her attire looked like a mix of red/gold armor merged with a set of robes maintaining a form-fitting style.

"We just dropped out of Hyperspace," came a male voice from beside her. She looked to see a male wearing white, red-trimmed armor with shoulder pauldrons and a half-skirt Kamas. "Just some minor damage to the hull has been detected, and the Nav Computer. But other than that, we're fine Jade."

The Woman, Jade Lee, Jedi Knight of what's left of the Jedi Order after the Jedi Purge by the Galactic Empire, sighed in relief. "That's good." She said before turning too their other two occupants. "Sasha, Roman, where are we?"

At the controls of the ship were two figures in Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor. One was male, who stood at 6'2 with Blue/Red Trimmed armor, and had brown eyes and a bald head. The second, a female who looked to be as tall as Jade, who had Black/Grey Mandalorian Armor, with Shoulder-length blond hair and Greyish blue eyes.

"I...I don't know Jade." The woman, Sasha Neos said. "I don't recognize any of the Coordinates and the Nav Computer doesn't read it either."

Jade blinked at that, "Are you serious, Sasha?" she asked the Mandalorian who only nodded.

"I'm positive Jade, all I'm getting is that the star is a Class-G2, with five planets orbiting it," Sasha said, "The third planet from the star seems to be able to support life, and I am picking up numerous life form readings on the surface."

"What about Space Forces? See anything?" Roman Mikhail asked.

"No, nothing in space." Sasha said. "Not even any Stations, I think we've just discovered a new system!"

The White/Red armored figure removed his T-Shaped helmet and sighed, revealing his dark brown hair, tan skin and light brown eyes. "Leave it to us to discover a completely undiscovered system because of an overload in the Hyperdrive." He said.

"Jade, we're gonna have to land on the Planet for repairs." Sasha said. "I just got word that our guys in engineering, and they say the Hyperdrive needs some repairs before we can make another Jump."

Jade nodded "Alright, try to find a place that's safe enough for us to land without anyone noticing." She said. "We don't want to start a panic or anything to a non-space fairing race."

"Got it." Sasha said as she piloted the _Consular-_class down to the surface.

Jade frowned a bit as she felt a tingling sensation in her spine, which the Clone Commander Trips did not miss. "Jade, what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Jade said. "I...Sense something in the Force...I don't know what it is." She shook her head "It's probably nothing, don't worry."

Trips didn't look 100% Convinced, but nodded "Alright, but I'm gonna have the Squad On board set up a Perimeter around our ship. Can't be to careful."

Jade nodded "Alright, that's fine." She said, and the Ship went lower into the atmosphere.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Naru  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After Running for most of the last day, Naru had decided to slow down her pace just a bit.

_'Kyu-kun, how long till we reach Uzushio?' _Naru thought asked to Kyu.

_"**At least another 5 hours, Uzu no Kuni where Uzushiogakure is now called Nami no Kuni. Don't ask why they changed it, I don't know myself,**" _Kyu said and Naru sighed to herself.

"Well I just hope the people on that island are Jinchuriki-friendly," she said as she continued on toward Uzushio.

"**_Don't worry Naru-Chan,_**" Kyu said. "_**I'm sure they-**_" Kyu then stopped talking.

"Kyu-Kun? What is it?" Naru asked as she stopped.

"**_Naru, I think we're being followed._**" Kyu said, and Naru's eyes went a bit wide. "**_I senced them before but I thought they were just animals...but now their closer, and their deffenetly not friendly._**"

"W-What should we do?" Naru asked, a bit scared.

"**_Don't worry Naru-Chan, just keep running forward._**" Kyu said, and Naru continued running. "**_Also, when they get close enough, make a few Kage Bushin's and tell them to go in random directions, that might confuse them._**"

"G-Got it," Naru said as she sped up, all the while thinking, _'Why me? Why me? I don't want this kind of trouble!' _

Kyu heard her panicked thoughts, even though he was panicking as well, he hid it better as he tried to reassure her_, "**It's okay Naru, just stay calm and listen to what I say okay?**" _the fox said, and Naru nodded even if he didn't see it.

With the ROOT, they were on the trail of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and believed they had her when she slowed down only to speed up again. The leader cursed knowing this mission just got a little harder. "She must have picked us up." He said. "Keep moving forward! Me must catch her for Danzo-Sama!" The other ROOT members nodded as they picked up the pace.

Back with Naru, she had managed to make a few Kage Bushin's and sent them in different directions like Kyu suggested. Unfortunately, however, most of the incoming continued to follow her.

'_These guys are good._' Kyu thought as he continued to keep track of them. '_They seem to be about Average ANBU level in strength, shit this isn't good!_'

Then an Idea popped into Kyu's head '_Well, its the only thing I have..._' He thought. '_Naru's not gonna like it...well let's just find out._'

"**Naru-Chan, I have an idea.**" Kyu said, and Naru nodded. "**You may not like this, but you just have to trust me.**"

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"**The Seal in here is designed that I cannot take control of your body or remove the seal by myself against your will.**" Kyu said. "**However, only if you allow me, I can take control of your body long enough for me to fight these guys. You can easily retake control of your Body whenever you want to, and I'm not forcing you to do this...what do you say?**"

Naru's first instinct said to say no, but...for some reason it felt as if something else was telling her to trust Kyu about this. "Do you promise to give me back my body?" She asked.

"**I Promise on my honor as a Demon, I will give your control of your body back.**" Kyu said, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you on this Kyu-Kun." She said.

"**Thank you, Naru-Chan.**" He said before saying. "**They've almost caught up with us, I should take control now.**"

"Alright...be careful Kyu-Kun." She said as she closed her eyes.

It was then Seven men in ANBU Uniforms, only with blank masks arrived. Naru then came to a stop in front of them.

"You're coming with us Demon," The leader in a emotionless tone, but his eyebrow quirked when he heard chuckling coming from Naru as her hair shadowed her eyes. It was then Naru spoke but not in her own voice.

"**I should've known Danzo would send his drones after Naru," **her head rose shocking the ROOT as they saw Naru's eyes turned red with slits, **"Hell, I can remember the scent of that bastard anywhere, especially since he tried to kidnap Kushina when she went on her first mission,"**

"...Demon." Was all the ROOT ANBU said, and Kyu chuckled "**Got it in one, Naru-Chan gave me access to her Body to fight you bastards.**" He said, before he glared and started blasting off Killing Intent, causing several of them to flinch. "**I will not stand anyone attempting to hurt Naru-Chan any longer.**" He growled. "**Time to Die, ROOT Bastards.**" and with that, crimson Red Chakra swirled around 'Naru's' body, and Kyu formed a pair of Chakra Arms, and in speed faster than what any ROOT could see, the arms wrapped around the leader of the group and tossed it at another ROOT, hurling them into a tree shattering it.

The other ANBO reacted quickly and tossed a series of Kunai and Shurukin at Kyu, only for him to dodge them quite easily. "**Is this the best ROOT has?**" He mocked. "**It seems your leader can't teach you jack shit about fighting, here let me show you a trick Kushina taught me.**" He then brought his hands together and began to form a small black spiraling sphere. Once it was easily the size of a ball, Kyu then charged at another ROOT ANBU "_**Bijū Rasengan!**_" He shouted as he blasted the Demonically powered Rasengan into the ANBU, who screamed in pain as his body was practically incinerated from the impact.

The other ROOT responded to this by pressing their attack, all of which Kyu dodged '**_Damnit!_**' Kyu thought. '**_I can't use all of my power yet, Naru's body isn't ready for all nine of my tails! Best I can manage is one or two tails of chakra without permanently damaging__ anything._**' He then jumped over one of his enemies attacked '**_And these ROOT Clowns are very persistent._**'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The _Consular-_class Cruiser had landed on the beach of one of the main continental masses on the planet, and the crew instantly began work on the ship's repairs. As promised, Trips ordered their complement of Troops to set up a Perimeter around the ship, to keep an eye out for anything unusual.

"Revy! How much longer until you think the Hyperdrive's gonna be finished?" Sasha asked as their third member of their team exited the Ships. She was as tall as Sasha was, had tanned skin with rust red hair tied up into a ponytail with brown eyes, and wore Black/Blue Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with a dark grey Jumpsuit.

"It'll be done in a few Minutes, Sasha." Rebbecca 'Revy' Hawkings said.

"That's good. Better hurry then, because Jade's been acting angsty lately," Sasha said and Revy wuirked an eyebrow, "Really? That's not a first,"

"Yeah, Trips been talking trying to figure out what's wrong," Sasha said. "And to be completely honest, I've got a weird feeling about this place too...I don't know what it is though..."

Revy shrugged "She's probable just a bit nervous about the planet is all," she said. "As far as we know, we're the first people too arrive in this system."

Sasha was about to say something else, but that was when Jade and Trips came bursting out of their ship. "Sasha! Revy! Your with me and Trips!" She called out, surprising them. "Roman! Stay here with the others and the ship!"

The Mandalorian's blinked in confusion "Jade, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, noticing the panicked look on Jade's face.

"I don't know what, but there is something or someone out there that the force practically _screamed _at me to help." Jade said. "I'll explain more on the way, right now we gotta go!"

Revy and Sasha nodded, as the four then ran forward into the nearby forests.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back with Naru  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kyu using Naru's body was curing as he continued fighting the remaining four ROOT agents. Though he managed to catch the first few off-guard, mostly because they probably underestimated his abilities inside Naru's body, now the ROOT were going all out, and Kyu was already using two tails of Chakra fighting them off.

'_Kyu-Kun, are you alright?_' Naru asked on their mental link.

'**_I've been better, Naru-Chan._**' Kyu said as he continued too fight them off. '**_I'm fighting as hard as I can now, but I can't go all out against them because I don't want to damage your body. The most I can do is just two tails of power without any risks. And on top of that, I don't think I'll be able to keep control of your body for much longer, I can already feel the Seal trying to pull be back into your mindscape. At this point, the best I can do is run away making a break for Uzushio, and hopefully loose them. Then I'll have to go back, and you need to take control._**'

'_B-But what can I do?_' Naru asked, fright in her voice. '_I can't fight off ANBU on my own!_'

**'_I know Naru-chan,'_ **Kyu said hoping to calm her, _**'The best you can do is try to elude them,**_**_ though,_'**

_'I-I'll try,' _Naru said with the fear still in her voice, _'but i doubt it will do much_ _good,_'

Kyu sighed knowing their situation didn't look so good. '_**We'll find a way out of this, don't worry.**_' He said. '**_I Promise, just have some hope._**'

Kyu then turned his full attention back at the ANBU, with a grin on his face. "**As much as I enjoyed this fight, I gotta go now.**" He said. "**Sionara Bitches!**" And with that, Kyu/Naru darted away in blinding speed.

The ANBU waisted no time, and soon gave chase too them. Thanks to Kyu's Chakra, however, the pair managed to move faster than they were, and got ahead of them by quite a bit before they stopped, with Kyu panting as his eyes slowly changed back to Naru's own eyes.

"**That's it, that's all I can do.**" He said. "**Good Luck Naru-Chan.**" And with that, Naru retook control of her body. Glancing around fearfully, looking for the ANBU that chased them, but didn't see them. She then continued Running, but not as fast as Kyu managed. She ran through the forest, passing through bushes and trees hoping to loose her pursuers. However when she made another turn around a Tree, she slammed against a body, and fell to the ground.

"Ouph! What the-hu?" A voice said, and Naru looked up, and her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

Three of the four figures before her wore strange armor Naru had never seen before. One was mostly white, while the other two had Black/Blue armor and Black/Grey armor. The fourth figure wore some armor, but her face was still revealed, showing her dark brown hair and green eyes.

The one with blue trimming who Naru could tell was a female by her figure, walked over, her posture intimidating her a bit.

"Who are you suppose to be brat?" the woman said, and then something snapped in Naru as she got back up and glared at the armored female.

"Who are you calling a brat, Baka?" she yelled.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure that's an insult!" She shouted as she fingered a pair of silver devices on her hips.

"Revy, I don't think it's a good idea to piss off one of the Locals." The one with Grey trimming said.

"She called me a Baka!" Revy shouted, pointing at Naru.

"You don't even know what that means, Revy." The White armored one said.

"Maybe, but I am 93% Sure that its an insult!" Revy shouted. The woman without the helmet sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Please excuse Revy, she's a bit of a hot-head sometimes." She said as Revy glared at her. "What is your name, child?"

"N-Naru." She said. "Naru Uzumaki." '_Kyu-Kun, who are these people?_' she asked Kyu mentally.

"**How would I know?**" Kyu said. "**Though their armor is definitely...NARU! DODGE!**"

Naru's eyes went wide and she ducked forward, dodging a series of Kunai tossed at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Revy shouted as she drew her blasters, along with Trips and Sasha and then they formed a circle around Naru while Jade activated her lightsaber and stood next to Naru in a protective stance.

Naru was awed by the glowing blue blade that the brunette haired woman wielded.

"Come out! Show youselves!" Jade ordered, and the six ROOT ANBU came down from their hiding spots.

"Give us the girl, outsider." The leader of the group said in an emotionless tone. "And you will be allowed to live."

"Ok, now I _know _that was a threat." Revy said as she grinned.

"Why should we give you the girl?" Jade asked, as she eyed the ROOT members around them. "What has she done to be attacked like this?"

"It is none of your concern." The Leader said, and Trips glared at at him with his DC-15S Drawn. "When you harm the innocent, it _becomes _out problem, buck-o." He said.

"...Very well." The ROOT said, as they then jumped forward. However they were caught off guard as Revy fired her Blasters at the ROOT, nailing two of them dead in the eyes...or at least where she thought their eyes were, she couldn't tell because of the damn masks.

Trips also fired his weapon as well, but the ROOT he fired at was quicker, and dodged, however his was still nicked in the leg, and was slowed down.

"Sasha! Keep the girl safe!" Jade shouted as she engaged with the leader, who drew his ninjato and entered a Kenjutsu stance. Sasha just sighed at that.

"Great, another baby-sit job," Sasha said as she stood near Naru, DC-17m ICWS blaster at the ready.

While they were protecting Naru and fighting the ROOT, they didn't notice that other eyes were watching them and the fight with interest.

"Who the hell are these guys?" One of the figures asked, a male who looked to be 13-14 years old, he had brown hair and eyes, and wore a pair of black shinobi pants, a dark green shirt with armor plating over his chest, knees and elbows and shinobi sandals. He had a pair of Tanto's strapped to his thighs and a single Wakizashi on his back. He also wore a black clothed Whirlpool Hai-ate around his forehead like a bandanna

"Well, I'm pretty sure those guys are ANBU From Konohagakure." The second figure said. She was a female about as old as the boy way, and had long red hair in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, and purple eyes. She wore a short dark red vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore dark red and purple elbow warmers with this, and a whirlpool headband around her waist as a belt. She also was armed with a single short katana sword. "But what do they want with the girl?"

"Hey...doesn't she look a bit like you and your Kaa-san, Hikari-Nee?" said the third and final member of the group. She had similar dark red hair, only styled into a pair of buns on either side of her head, and blue eyes. Her Hai-ate was worn around her head. She wore an aqua blue sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. She seemed to have a pair of Ninjoto swords strapped on her back like an X.

The boy in the group blinked as he looked "Hey, nee-chan's right!" He said. "She does look a bit like you...I even see some bits of red hair in her blond."

Hikari nodded as she eyed the girl, a bit curiously. "What should we do?" The other girl asked.

"Just stay put, Nina-nee, Toddo-kun." She said. "Let's see what happens."

The others nodded as they watched the fight continue.

Trips fired his blaster at the ROOT, who charged at him with kunai in both hands, only for said ninja to dodge the bolts, decding he'd he finish this in Close Quarters, waited for the so-called Elite Ninja to get closer. When the ROOT was assured he was about to achieve an easy victory, he lunged his kunai forward. Only for Trips to dodge and grab the man's left arm and bring the elbow down on his armored knee, snapping the ROOT's joint in two. Before the ANBU could even scream, Trips finished him off with a blaster bolt to the head.

"And that's how it's done," he said as he turned to the others. He turned just in time to see Jade dodge a slice from a ROOT's Sword, only for her to take her lightsaber, and slice his sword in half much to the surprise of the ROOT which didn't last long as Jade then moved forward, and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. She never deactivated her blade as Trips came over and stood back-to-back with her.

"That never gets old, how you take'em out!" Trips said as he scanned for more enemies. Jade could only smirk, "Neither does yours," she said with mirth, and Trips chuckled at that, "True,"

With Revy she was dodging swipes from another ROOT, constantly taunting him trying to get a reaction from her emotionless opponent. "Come on! My Grandma can use a sword better than you!"

"She really could!" Sasha said as she found hand-to-hand with another ROOT. "She was trained on how too fight by a Jedi."

"True dat!" Revy said as she sighed. "Ok, now this is just getting boring." She said as she then grabbed the ANBU by the through, pointing her blaster at his head. "See ya bitch." She said and fired, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Sasha was fighting the last ANBU, delivering a kick into his stomach. The ANBU staggered a bit before quickly recovering. He then drew a pair of Kunai in his hands, and then charged forward. Sasha expected him to go after her...only for her eyes to widen as he passed her up and made a move against Naru.

"SHIT!" She cursed as she was about to stab the ROOT with her Gauntlet-mounted Vibroblade...only for a series of Kunai from a nearby bush to shoot out, and hit the ANBU square in the chest, and he skid to the ground, dead.

"What the?" Sasha said in confusion and looked toward the bush, then turned back to Naru when she heard a thud and saw her on her knees, eyes wide and tears coming down her face.

It was then the three shinobi came out of hiding. The boy was the first to speak up "Hey, you alright?" He asked. "We came across the fight, and saw that guy about to kill her, and we decided to intervene."

The Mandalorians, Trips, Jade, and Naru blinked in surprise, and inside her mind, Kyu's eyes were wide as he looked at their Hai-ate's.

"**No way...**" Kyu said. "**They couldn't be...**"

'_Kyu-kun, who are they?_' She asked.

"**Naru-Chan...those headbands their wearing...those symbols are the Uzushiogakure symbols!**"

Naru's eyes widened slowly, and it was Jade who responded to them. "Yes, we're fine. and Thank you for the assistance." She said, glancing at Naru. "We ran into Naru here, when these men attacked up. Do you know who they are?"

The boy looked at the corpses of the figures. "They look like Konoha ANBU to me," He said. "But their masks are completely blank, which is unusual." The boy then smiled "By the way, I'm Toddo Hanaka." He said, before gesturing to the girls "And these are my teammates, Nina Suwāru, and Hikari Uzumaki."

Naru's eyes widen at that as she looked at the red-headed girl.

"Did...Did you just say Uzumaki?" she asked in shock and Toddo blinked at that.

"Uhh, yeah, why do you ask?" the boy asked only to recieve a smack to the back of the head from Nina.

"Because, MY surname is Uzumaki," Naru said, and the eyes of Toddo, Hikari and Nina widened in shock and surprise, while the others just looked at them confused.

"No way..." Toddo said as he once again compared Hikari with Naru, and now their similarities were much more understandable.

Hikari's eyes never left Naru's as they stared at one-another. "W-What's you name?" Hikari asked, not believing what she was hearing and seeing.

"N-Naru." She said. "My name is Naru Uzumaki, I'm from Konoha."

The eyes of the Shinobi widened once again, and the Mandalorians almost thought their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. "Hikari-Chan, do you think she's...?" Toddo said.

"Naru-Chan...do you know your Mothers name?" Hikari asked, silently hoping what she was thinking was true. She then noticed the look of saddness that crept across the Blond's face. "I...I recently found out her name was Kushina...and she's from a place called Whirlpool." Naru said. "I left Konoha to go there, because I wanted to see if it was true."

Inside Naru's mind, Kyu's eyes were wide as she looked at Hikari '**_She looks almost identical to Kushina...could it really be...?_**' He thought. Before he could think on the situation, Naru was suddenly grabbed in a fierce embrace from the girl named Hikari.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Hikari shouted confusing Naru as she tried to breath.

"C-can't...breath...," Naru managed to choke out. Revy was chuckling evily at the scene, as she figured it was sweet revenge for that comment Naru made.

"Uhh, Hikari-nee, she's turning blue...make that purple now." Nina said, but shock was still written on her face as she looked at Naru.

"Opps! Sorry Nee-chan!" Hikari said, as she loosened her grip, allowing Naru to breath.

"W-Why did you call me Onee-chan?" Naru asked, mostly confused but a bit hopeful.

"What? You know about our mom, but you don't know about your Twin Sister?" Hikari asked, with a bit of a grin.

Naru blinked "You know Kaa-san?" She asked before the second thing hit her. "YOUR MY SISTER?"

Hikari rolled her eyes at that, "Well, duh,"

Naru was so shocked she did the one thing she could think of.

THUMP

She fainted dead away, causing Hikari and the others to worry. Back in Konoha, a certain white-eyed Hyuuga sneezed.

"She alright?" Sasha asked.

"Ya, she just passed out." Hikari said. "Who'd think she'd faint finding out she had a sister?" She and the others then looked at Sasha and her group. "So...exactly who are you guys?" She asked.

"My name is Jade Lee," Jade said, stepping forward. "I'm a Jedi Knight. With me here is my Second-in-command Trips, and my friends Revy, and Sasha."

"Nice to meet you," Hikari said. "And thanks for keeping Naru here safe." She then looked up at the sky, and noticed it was getting dark. "We'd better hurry if we're gonna make it to Uzushio before nightfall." She said.

"You could come with us if you want." Jade offered. "Our ship isn't that far from here, and we have enough room for all four of you."

"O-kay, lead the way!" Toddo said and after Sasha picked Naru up in her arms, the mixed group left the clearing with the dead ANBU in it. Although, one ROOT who lagged behind watched from a concealed position, writing down notes on what he saw.

'_Leader-sama must be informed of this._' The ROOT thought as he then stood up, and made his way back to report to his superior.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**With the group**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"How much longer until we're there?" Toddo asked as they continued to follow the armored figures as they walked through the forests.

"We're almost there," Jade said. "Should be just ahead."

And soon as they continued to move throught the woods, the group heard a twig snap causing everyone to freeze. Trips Signaled everyon to stay where they were and called out , "Wolffe! You there?" the clone called and soon another in the same type of armor but with a different helmet came out of the bush with 4 others.

"It's a good thing we found you Trips. When we heard the shots we got worried," Commander Wolffe said as the Wolf Pack members formed up behind him.

"Don't worry, we handled it perfectly." Trips said, "With some help from the Locals that is." He indicated their three kids with them. Wolffe glanced at the kids, and nodded "Alright, we also managed to get the Hyperdrive repaired, so we should be able to leave whenever your ready, sir. Ma'am." He said.

Trips nodded knowing he could trust Wolffe.

"Good. The first thing we're gonna do before we leave is drop this kids off at their home village," Trips informed and Wolffe nodded again in agreement. As he took another look at the ninja he noticed that they looked to be in thier pre-teens.

"Ehh, how old are you kids?," he asked.

"Well, me and Hikari are 13, while Nina's 12." Toddo said before looking at Naru who was still in Sasha's arms. "And I'm guessing Naru there is 13 if she really is Hikari-chan's twin sister."

Wolffe continued to look at them and noticed by the way they dressed, they appear ready for war.

"And why do **you** three like you're ready for war?" he asked again and the kids just looked at him confusedly.

"Umm, that's because we're Shinobi?," Toddo said wondering if this guy been living under a rock. "Where have you guys been the last few hundred years?"

"Well...let's just say for now we're not from around here." Trips said, as he pointed forward. The three kids looked where he pointed, and their eyes bugged out at the sight of the _Consular-_class Ship that was on the beach ahead of them.

"What the fuck is that?" Toddo said, as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, while Nina was checking for Genjutsu's. Toddo then recieved a smack to the head from Jade.

"OW! What did I do?" he whined as he held his head as anime tears fell out of his eyes.

"You watch your language, young man!" Jade chided Toddo like a mother would to her child. Hikari and Nina giggled, while Trips sighed.

"That, my young and inexperienced friend," Trips said as he pointed at the ship, "Is a _Consular_-class C71 retrofit cruiser, or in kid talk, that's our ship,"

"Buddy, I've seen ships. That is no ship." Toddo said. "If it was actually in the water that would be one thing, but unless it can fly, its not going anywhere."

"It can fly, that's the point of a Starship." Sasha said, and Toddo froze as he looked at her, wide eyes.

"Your kidding me?" He asked, and Sasha grinned and shook her head. "Nope, that thing flies." She said.

Toddo glanceed at the ship, and then a grin that threatened to split his face in half appeared. "Oh that is _sweet!_" He said, and the girls of his team face-palmed.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Nina asked in exasperation, while Trips quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Trips asked. And Nina looked at him "Ever since he was 6, Toddo-Kun has dreamed of Flying, and has done all sorts of crazy stunts to pull it off." She explained. "He's even gone as far as trying to make make-shift wings and jumping off a hillside to try and so much as glide."

"Hey, that glider would have worked if _someone _hadn't forgotten to add more Glue!" Toddo said, glaring at Nina for a moment before his eyes returned to the ship. "You seriously are not pulling my Leg though, that thing can really fly?" He asked again, and Revy grinned behind her helmet as an idea came to her.

"Kid, _I _can fly if I want to." She said before stepping forward. "Watch this." She then activated her Jetpack on her back, and the rockets activated and lifted Revy of the ground and into the air. She landed not to far away, right next to the loading ramp of the ship. When she turned around, the eyes of the three kids were wide in shock, but the look on Toddo's face was 100% Priceless.

His eyes were wide, mouth was on the ground, and was stuttering nonsense. Then, however, the gaping mouth then returned to a full-blown grin, and his eyes gleamed in excitement.

"YES! HELL YES! I KNEW IT!" He cheered out as he jumped into the air pumping his fists. "I KNEW IT WAS POSSIBLE TO FLY! I KNEW IT! TAKE THAT JETO-TEME!"

Only Nina and Hikari managed to cover their ears in time, as everyone else, Clones, Mandalorians and Jedi Included, were temporarily deaf.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Somewhere near a Hotspring  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Hmm?" A white-haired man said as he was peeping on woman through a wooden fence. "Did someone say something?" Shrugging, he returned to the task at hand as he giggled perversely as he continued writing vigorously down into a notebook.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Corasaunt  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A Figure wearing a suit of complete Black armor and a skull-like helmet look up in the air, breathing mechanically. "Master, did you hear that?" The figure asked the elderly black robed man, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, My apprentice." He said. "It was probably nothing though. Just Ignore it."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Back at Naru's world  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"OW! Dang, that kid has some lungs!" Shouted one of the clones as he tried to get his hearing back as well as everyone else who was a victim of Toddo's super yell. Naru who had woken up due to the yell, was like a scared cat on the ceiling as she gripped onto Sasha's helmeted head in a vice-like grip.

Kyu meanwhile, was in his cage nursing his sensitive ears, all the muttering about killing ALL loud kids, including screaming banshees. Somewhere in Konoha, pink-haired girl sneezed.

Hikari, seeing that her sister was now awake, smiled "Glad to see your awake Nee-chan," she said.

Naru, who was finally getting over her shell-shock of Toddo's Super Yell, glanced at Hikari for a moment, her eyes still wide as she saw that it wasn't a dream, and that the girl who claimed to be her sister was real. She got off of Sasha and looked right into Hikari's eyes. "Are you...really my sister?" She asked, still not believing she heard her right.

Hikari nodded "Yup! Your twin...what, like I said earlier, how could you know about Kaa-san and not me?"

Naru continued to look at her, and she then got into contact with Kyu '_Kyu-Kun...is she...?_' Naru asked, and she heard Kyu sigh.

"**Yes, she's telling the truth.**" He said. "**I...I didn't want to tell you because honestly, I thought she died when I...ya know...I didn't want to bring you more pain.**** I'm Sorry I-**"

_'It's Ok, Kyu-Kun.' _Naru said reassuringly, then she looked at Hikari.

"Kyu-kun didn't know you were still alive, after he attacked the village," Nina and Hikari quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kyu-kun?" she asked quizzicaly, "Who's Kyu-kun?"

At that Naru started to tremble, afriad of what she'll say to her sister. "Well...he's sorta...its a long story but..." She tried to say, but that was when she noticed the giant ship on the beach. "What the hell is that!" She shouted, but not nearly as loud as Toddo's yell thankfully for the ears of everyone else.

"That, would be our ship." Trips answered as he moved forward. "Come on, we can continue this conversation inside, I feel way to exposed out here in the open."

The others nodded, and they all headed into the ship.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the ship  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"This...is freaking awesome!" Toddo said as he followed the others through the ship. "I can't believe this ship can really fly!"

"Easy there kid," Said Wolffe as they headed to the bridge, "Did your mother eat some sugar when she was pregnant with you?"

That made Toddo stop dead in his tracks and Wolffe stopped as well, "What did you say about my mother?" He said, threateningly, glaring at the Clone.

"Whoa, Toddo, calm down." Nina said as she placed a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that, it was just a joke." She then looked at Wolffe "Toddo-kun's mother is a very..._sensitive _subject to him, and he doesn't like it when people make fun of her."

Wolffe nodded and turned to Toddo "Sorry kid, didn't mean anything to insult her or anything." He said, and Toddo just sighed and smiled. "Ya, its alright." He said.

Wolffe nodded again as he made his way to the ship bridge, and then one of the other Clones led them to the spare quarters onboard. "So...this is your team N-Nee-chan?" Naru asked, a bit nervously to Hikari.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "Yup! Toddo-Kun's like a Brother, and Nina's kinda like a sister!" She said, she then put an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. "Now I have a Real Sister! This is the best day ever!"

Naru tensed at the contact since most of her life she was treated with scorn by almost all of the villagers. Hikari noticed this and became concerned.

"Naru-nee, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hikari asked her and Naru gave her a fake smile.

"What? Me? Oh I'm fine! Really! Hehehehehehe," she said nervously hoping her sister will drop it. But a serious look from Hikari told her otherwise.

"Your Lying, Naru-nee, I can tell." She said, as they entered the Spare rooms. "Come on, what is it? I'm your sister, so you can trust me."

Naru looked at her sister, and knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Well...I guess this is kinda...well weird that I really have a sister...and a Mother." She said. "For most of my life, I just though I was just another Clanless orphan that no one wanted, and only a few people like Jiji, Ayame-Chan, Neko-Chan and Inu-Kun."

Hikari blinked in surprise as did her teammates, while Jade and the others rose eyebrows. "Naru-Nee... how could you think you were a Clanless Orphan? The Uzumaki Clan should be well know in Konoha!" She said.

"And what's this about nobody wanting you?" Jade asked. as they all sat down in different beds and chairs. "Why run away from home, and why were those ANBU guys chasing you?"

Naru sighed as she closed her eyes. '_Kyu-Kun, should I...?_' She asked.

"**You can tell them, Naru-Chan.**" He said. "**They deserve to know.**"

"Nee-chan...do you know what happened on the day I...I mean we were born?" She asked, a bit nervously.

Hikari nodded "Ya, the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the Village." She said. "Tou-san said that he was going seal the Demon into you, but Kaa-san said an ANBU told her that you and Tou-san died in the sealing. It was why we left Konoha, and moved to Uzushio, or what's left of it anyways."

"Wait, what's this 'Kyuubi' thing, and what do you mean by 'sealing'?" Revy asked, not understanding what they were talking about.

The Shinobi and Naru just looked at her and the others incredulously. "You really aren't from around here, are you?" Toddo asked. "The Kyuubi No Kitsune is the most powerful of the Biju Demons, and it was said that it was the most powerful being in the world."

Jade felt that there was something more, but she decided to ask that later.

"And how many of these 'Bijuu' are there?" Trips asked , and Toddo held up nine fingers.

"Nine total, including the Kyuubi itself," the Uzu-nin said, while Kyu grumbled about being called an 'it'. "Their power ranges from their tails. Shukaku has one, making him the weakest of the nine, and Kyuubi is the strongest, because is has nine tails."

"I'm guessing, since Naru-nee is alive, that the sealing was actually a success, and now the Kyuubi is sealed in her, am I right Naru?" Hikari asked.

"Y-Yes." She said, a bit sadly. "He's sealed in me."

There was a whole minute of silence "You have a demon sealed _inside _you?" Revy asked, a bit shocked by this. "Wow...that's deferentially something new."

Naru looked at the Mandalorian with a frown, "Yeah? How about being scorned since day one and being the scapegoat of said destruction, and being chased on your birthday and beaten constantly? Oh and did I mention I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4?" she said sarcastically, shocking th others.

Hikari though, her expression changed from shock to downright outrage as her eyes twitched violently. "THEY DID WHAT!" She screamed making what Toddo did earlier sound like a whisper. "THEY BEAT UP AND SCORNED _MY_ TWIN SISTER? THAT'S IT! THEIR FUCKING DEAD! YOU HERE ME KONOHA! YOU. ARE. DEAD!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Coruscant**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darth Vader and Palpatine flinched at the much louder, FEMALE, voice this time. And Vader, on instinct, activated his lightsaber.

"Alright, now I know I heard THAT! My master." the Sith said as Palpatine eyes darted around the room.

"Yes, my apprentice, and judging by the sound of that voice, it appears as if a young lady has been scorned, and you know what they say...?"

Vader gave a sigh, though his master didn't know, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," He said.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While Hikari fumed with her face blood red in anger, and many would swear they saw steam coming out of her ears, Toddo and Nina were cowering under one of the beds, cowering at the rage of the Pissed off Uzumaki. And, though they receved the full-force of the scream as well, they were more focused on what it was Naru said.

Revy was in a similar state Hikari was, sure her own life wasn't a batch of roses, but what this kid described made her life look like a paradise.

Jade, Meanwhile, was completely shocked by this. She has hurt of some planets having some strange incidents similar to this occurring in the galaxy, mostly because of something a clan or family had done, but something to this magnitude...she was shocked that the child hadn't fallen to the Dark Side yet.

Sasha looked like she wanted to hurt somebody, really badly. If there was one thing that Sasha hated more than Palpatine, it was these child beating, idiotic, cockbites.

Wolffe was gaping like a fish. Even HE didn't go through something like that on the battlefield. This youngling went through all of that Hell, and still managed to have her sanity intact.

Trips was the same as Wolffe, but his hands were curled into fists at what he just heard from the young Jinchuriki. He began to wonder if any the other eight Jinchuriki suffered the same way she did.

"H-how...How can anyone be like that? To a youngling no less?" Jade said in slight horror as she imagined what Naru must've went through.

"Hate can cause people to act unlike their normal selves," Trips said, barley keeping his anger under control. "But this...this is just unacceptable."

Hikari, meanwhile, was finally beginning to end her ranting rage at how she was going to make Konoha suffer. When she finally calmed down, she made a very loud sigh. "Ok...I'm calm now." She said, and her two teammates sighed in relief as they crawled out of their cover. Hikari then turned to Naru, with a sad expression. "And...I'm sorry, Naru-nee." She said, surprising her sister.

"W-Why are you sorry?" Naru asked, not understanding what she meant. Hikari bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...that I failed you as a sister." She explained. "I'm suppose to keep you safe! To help you no matter what! I...I didn't even know you were alive until just today...Its...I'm sorry I-"

Whatever Hikari was about to say was cut off as Naru pulled her sister into an embrace, shocking her. "Nee-chan, you just said you didn't know I was alive." She said. "I didn't even know I had a family until a few days ago, and even then I though they were all dead..." She then smiled as she held her tighter. "I'm just so glad...I still have a family!" She said, as sobs began to wrack her body. Hikari embraced her sister as she cried as well.

Jade looked at the two and couldn't help but smile at the two sisters. It was then a thought came to her.

"Well, I guess we should drop you kids off back at your home," she said, and Toddo perked up a bit. "Does that mean we're gonna fly now?" He asked, grinning while Wolffe sighed. "Yes, Come on, might as well come with us to the Bridge." He said. Toddo wasted no time, hopping back to his feet to follow the others to the Bridge.

"OOOOH Yeah! Time to fly!" Toddo shouted only to recieve a bonk on the head, again.

"Will you PLEASE, stop doing that?" Toddo grumbled as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Not on your life!" Nina chatsised as she grabbed his ear and dragged him to the bridge, while the boy was begging for her to let him go.

"You have weird friends, Nee-Chan." Naru said, while Hikari giggled as they followed them. "Maybe," She said. "But their still good friends, and I'd never want to replace any of them." She then grinned as she remembered something "So, Naru-nee...who's Kyu-Kun?" She asked.

Naru then gulped, knowing this was going to be a long explanation.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back in Konoha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Danzo looked at the ROOT agent kneeling before him, his visible squinting as he finished reading what the ROOT heard from his observation of the Uzu-nins, and these strangers in armor.

"You're sure of this?" He asked the ROOT who gave him the report.

"Yes, Leader-Sama." He said. "The Headbands and gear matched that of Uzushio in origin, and I saw the stranger's weapons destroy the rest of the team. Theirs no doubt about it."

Danzo nodded as he glanced at the Report one more time. He knew Kushina was still alive after he had one of his ROOT tell her that Naru was killed in the sealing. In her grief, she left Konoha for Uzushio to raise her other Daughter there.

He never would have suspected she would attempt to rebuild the once powerful country, and restart its Ninja Program. And these new figures, these men in armor and the woman with the weapon similar to the Rajin no ken...

"Prepare five Squad's of our best ROOT members to make way to Uzushiogakure." Danzo ordered. "We must kill these strangers, the Uzushio Nin, and the Kyuubi Brat in one fail swoop."

The ROOT then bowed but then looked at his superior with a concerned look, "If I may be so bold to ask Leader-sama, what about _them?_ They will not be pleased that we killed the girl as well,"

Danzo scoffed, knowing who the ANBU was talking about.

"I will deal with them when the time comes. Besides, I will not let the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Bijuu fall into the hands of a village, way past it's glory days," the warhawk said with a biting edge that made the ROOT flinch a bit,"That, and I will just have to find another child and put another of the Bijuu into it, and make sure that it is only loyal to me and me alone."

"Understood, Leader-Sama." The ROOT said. "I will gather our forces now." And with that, he left Danzo.

The Warhawk leaned back into his chair _'__Soon, I will succeed where Kumo and Iwa failed._' He thought. '_I may loose the Jinchuriki, but the Kyuubi will be reborn in 3 years after its death, and I will simply seal it into someone else, someone loyal to the causes of Konoha._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"This...is...AWESOME!" Toddo cheered as his face was pressed up against the glass as the Consular-class Cruiser flew through the skies. Hikari and Nina sighed at their friend, while Wolffe's prosthetic eye was twitching vigorously, as well as the other clones and the two Mandalorians.

"Will somebody shut that kid up, or I will?," Revy said as she fingered one of her Westar-34 blasters.

"Get in line Revy, because I want a crack at him," Sasha countered as he fingered her own weapon.

Nina just waved them off "Just let him get it out of his system." She said. "In a few days, he'll start looking for the next big thing to accomplish besides flying."

"Ya, like getting to the Moon!" Toddo said as he looked up at the Moon that was clearly lit in the night sky. "I've always wondered if people live out there in space."

"They do, that's were we're from." Trips said, and once again Toddo Froze as he slowly looked at Trips, his eyes as wide as saucer plates. "You...you guys...are from _Space?_" He asked.

Roman sighed "Yes, we're from space, kid." He said, covering his ears expecting the kid to go balistic again, as did the others...only for things to remain silent.

They looked, and there they found Toddo had fainted into his seat, a grin still on his face as he muttered something along the lines of 'best day ever'.

"Looks like he fainted from an excitment overdose." Jade said, and the others sighed in relief. "Thank god," Wolffe said. "I may have to get my hearing checked up after all of this."

Trips sighed at that, "You're not the only one Wolffe," he said as he used his pinky finger to probe his ear.

"Sorry about that. He tends to talk loudly and excitedly when he discovers something new," Hikari said as she rubbed the back of her head. "And if today's any indicator, it will be happening a lot...but are you really from space?"

"Ya, we are." Jade said. "We use to be part of an organization called the Galactic Republic, which spanned across all of known space, ruling over thousands of worlds with a democratic rule."

"Use to?" Nina asked. "What happened?"

Trips sighed "A few years ago, the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, overthrew the Republic from within, and replaced it with a Galactic Empire." He said. "He's a Sith Lord, our enemy. Me, Jade and a few others managed to escape from them, and have been leading a resistance movement against them,"

The young girls' eyes widen at that. It was then Nina spoke up.

"And just how strong is this Empire?" She asked, fearfully dreading the answer. It was Wolffe who gave the answer.

"They have an army that numbers in the millions, with a Stormtrooper Corps in the hundreds of thousands, and an entire Naval Fleet that has thousands of ships at their disposal," The Clone Commander said causing the two Uzu-nin and Jinchuriki to gape in shock.

"WHAT?" was the combined response.

"And h-ho many people are in this resistance movement you spoke of?" Hikari said, paling at the thought of such numbers invading her home.

"Not nearly as many." Wolffe said. "At most, we have about 150,000 when we started the resistance, mostly Clones that defected, or Ne'tra Kad Mandalorian Mercenaries like Revy, Sasha and Roman. Over the years our numbers have been growing, but we're still heavily outnumbered. We only have a handful of advantages over the Empire's strength, not to mention a lot of our ships are out-dated compared to newer Imperial Ships. So, we've been using what forces we have to use hit-and-run tactics on the empire, hitting them at their weakest areas, and slowly biting away their defenses."

The three young women couldn't believe what they were hearing from the Clone Commander.

"Wow, you guys are either very brave or extremely crazy!" Naru said in shock while Revy just shrugged.

"All in a day's work, you know what I mean?" the Mandalorian said. Hikari giggled a bit "That's pretty much the life of a Shinobi, so ya we do." She said.

"What exactly are Shinobi?" Roman asked. "I know you four are, but what exactly is it?"

Nina decided to explain, "Shinobi are like covert agents or mercenaries that are paid by clients to carry out missions, like espionage, sabotage, escort, recon, you name it, we do it!" she said with pride while Hikari just said, "Nerd alert," which caused Nina to glare at said Uzumaki.

Sasha perked at that, "Kind of like us Mandalorians," she said with interest.

"Ok, now we ask: What's a Mandalorian?" Hikari asked.

"Mandalorians are a clan-base Warrior Race, followers of the Taung." Roman answered. "Mandalorian's are Mercenaries, Assassins, you name it, we do it. We have many clan's spread out across the galaxy, but every Mandalorian _must _answer to Mand'alor, our leader, which is a title handed down by either succession, popular vote, or by combat. A Mandalorian is trained since the day he or she can walk on how to fight."

"Amazing...similar to our Shinobi Program." Nina said.

"Kyu-Kun says he's interested by this as well." Naru said. "He's wondering who the current Mand'alor is." Naru had told them she had managed to talk with Kyu a few days ago, and she told them what he told her. They were shocked about what happened, but Hikari not only forgave him, but she _thanked _Kyu for doing whatever he could for her sister, for watching over her, and for pointing her in the direction of Uzushio, where she finally managed to find out her sister was alive.

"That, would be Ryu Hisanaga, or 'Mand'alor the Redeemer'." Sasha answered. "He only got the position recently, just a few years ago actually, but he's a good leader, and we'd follow him through hell and back."

"Sounds like the guy did something very big to win your guys' respect," Hikari said and Roman nodded.

"That he did, younglin," he said to the Uzu-nin, "But we'll talk about that later, it appears we're arriving at your home," he said, as he gestured to the island ahead.

Hikari smiled "Yup! That's Uzu No Kuni alright!" She said. "Nina, wake Toddo up, alright?" Nina nodded as she moved to was the said Shinobi up. "We should probably land somewhere along the west beach, we don't wanna start a panic seeing your guys land in the middle of the village." She said, and Jade nodded in agreement.

"Well, you heard her boys, get to it." Jade said as the pilots nodded as they took the ship down.

"So...this is Uzushio?" Naru asked, as she looked at what was her Mother's homeland.

Hikari smiled as she put a hand around her sister's shoulder "Yup...welcome home, Nee-chan." She said. "Welcome home..."

**AN: There ya go! The first chapter of the fic! Special thanks to Patriot-112 who helped me out in this, cause without him this would take a LOT longer to get out. So please check out his own fics!**

**Until next time, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Reunited

**An: Hey everyone! 117Jorn here with a new Chapter for Uzumaki Chronocles! Sorry it took so long, but I've been focusing more on We Dared and other fics me, Patriot and DKR have been working on. **

**Anyways, I'm back and I got you the next chapter! So sit back, and enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Comlink"_

"**Demon/Summon Speaking**"

[Droid Speaking/Alien Language]

**_Chapter 2:__ Uzushiogakure and a Family Reunion_**

After the group had landed their ship along the shores of Uzu No Kuni, Naru, Hikari, Nina, and Toddo were now making their way towards Uzushiogakure with Revy, Roman, Sasha, Trips and Jade following.

"Just to let you all know, Uzushio isn't exactly in her prime right now." Nina said. "We've managed to repair most of the damage done during the last Shinobi World War, but its still just recently getting back on her feet."

Jade and the others just shrugged "Don't worry," she said. "Truth be told the planet we set up as our base of operations against the empire isn't the nices of places. Even though we've gone pretty far with it, with the new allies we've made these past few years, its still no Coruscaunt."

The others nodded in understanding, meanwhile Naru was talking to Hikari "So, Nee-chan, what's Kaa-san like?" She asked, and Hikari smiled.

"Kaa-san's one of the nices people in the whole village." She said. "After the night when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, she was told that you and Tou-san died in the Sealing. She was saddened by this and its what caused her to leave because Konoha reminded her too much of you and Tou-san." She frowned a bit at remembering that, but continued on with her story. "When Kaa-san took me to Uzushio, she was surprised to find some surviving citizens who still lived here, trying to get the village up and running again. When she arrived, she immideatly got to work in helping re-esablish order in Uzushio, which is why she became the Gondaime Uzukage."

When Hikari said that, Naru's eyes went wide, while in her mindscape Kyu grinned. "Kaa-san's the Uzukage?" She asked in awe, and Hikari giggled.

"Yep. She is," Hikari said, "Apparently, her reputation as a skilled Kunoichi reached the ears of our people and the elders choose her to be the Uzukage," she said and became concerned at the way Naru seemed to flinch at the word 'elders'.

"Nee-chan? Are you alright?" she asked and Naru turned to her sister with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I've had bad experience with some Elders, more specifically, the Hokage's former teammates, a man named Danzo, and also from my best friend, Hinata Hyuga's clan," she said. "They, along with most of the Civilian Council were the primary reason why my life was..." She left it trail there.

Hikari, and the others growed a bit and she made a mental note to inform her Mother about this. But she then smiled and put her arm around Naru's shoulder. "Don't worry Nee-chan, the Elders of Uzushio are very nice people. Kaa-san knows them very well. As for a Civilian Council, though there is a representative who is just as nice as the Elders, there is no Civilian Council. Uzushio is a Shinobi Village, so it should be run by Shinobi afterall."

Naru nodded a bit, deciding to trust her sister. Jade then decided to ask "Who's in charge fo the Shinobi Council?" She asked.

"Well, there is of course the Uzumaki Clan, but there are only a handful of members left, including Hikari-chan, Naru-Chan, and Kushina-sama with a few others." Nina answered. "Then theirs the Burakku Clan, their one of the Clans from Kiri that moved to Uzushio when the Bloodline War Started up, and moved here to avoid being hunted down."

"Then theirs the Hyō Clan," Toddo picked up where Nina left off. "They were once a Nomadic Clan, traveling from place to place in the elemental nations, but when they came across Uzushio they decided to find a permenant home here. Then theirs the Uchiha Clan-"

"Uchiha?" Naru asked, shocked. "B-But I thought the Uchiha Clan were wiped out in the Uchiha Massacre! I remember hearing about it!"

"True, _most _of the Uchiha Clan were killed," Hikari said. "But you see, Itachi Uchiha, the one who did it in the first place, was actually ordered to kill the Clan by the Elders of Konoha, because the Uchiha were planning a Coup. Itachi obeyed the order, however he did not kill the Uchiha Clan Members who had nothing to do with, or didn't know about their plans. He instead told them to leave Konoha, and he made it look like he did kill everyone in the clan in the eyes of Konoha. The Remaining Uchiha eventually came across Uzushio, and they were allowed to live here. They were lead by Itachi's Mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who happens to be a good friend of Kaa-san's!"

Naru's eyes widen at that, "Mikoto-sama's there?" she asked and Hikari nodded.

"Yes she is. You know her?" she said and her twin nodded.

"Uh-huh, she is one of the few adults who actually cared about me," she said while smiling fondly in memory of the Uchiha Matriarch, "She used to protect me from anyone who tried to hurt me," she said, but then saddened, "Of course, her husband told her to stop, but she still tried to help me when she could...but i think she may have thought I died after one of the times the Villagers tried to kill me shortly before the Massacre. I never saw her again after that..."

Hikari nodded, she was beginning to wonder why Mikoto would not tell Her and her mother that Naru was alive while she was in Konoha, but if She thought Naru had died she probably didn't want to tell them because it just would have brought more pain learning that yoru sister/daughter had survived, but died without you knowing.

"Well, I'm sure she's gonna be happy to see you alive Naru-chan!" Toddo said. He then looked ahead and smiled "Hey! Where almsot there!" He said, pointing forward.

Naru and the others looked ahead, and Naru's eyes widened at the sight ahead of them as the Village of Uzushio came into view. It reminded Naru a bit of Konoha, but there was also plenty of influence from Kirigakure as well, seeing some Kiri-style buildings in the village. From their spot they could see the bridge that lead to the front gate of Uzushio, which was similar to the Konoha Gate only not a large, but still big.

"T-This is..." Naru said, eyes wide as she looked at her Homeland. Hikari smiled wildly as she embraced her sister. "Yup! Your Finally home Nee-chan!" She said. "Welcome to Uzushiogakure!"

Naru's face still showed awe, but then tears of happiness began to leak from her eyes, and a smile, a true smile, slowly crept on her face as she returned Hikari's embrace.

"Home...," she whispered, "...I'm...I'm home," she said and kept repeating it as she cried tears of joy. Jade and the others smiled at the sight, glad to see their new friend was finally happy.

"Well, we're not home yet until we get inside! So let's go!" Toddo said as he lead the others towards the bridge that lead towards the front gate. There was a small outpost where there were two guards sitting behind the post, looking bored. The first was male with short black hair, and black eyes, while the second one was a female with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey! Ryuk-san! Alina-san!" Toddo called out as he approached the post with the others. The two snapped out of their boardom and they smiled.

"Toddo! Hikari! Nina! Good to see your back!" The Girl, Alina said, but then became confused when she saw who was with the Genin.

"Who are they?" she asked looking at Naru, Jade and the others. Hikari was the one to answer "These are some people we ran into while on our way back." She said. "And we have some information that Uzukage-sama will surley be interested in, trust me."

Alina and Ryuk rose their eyebrows "You sure their not enemies?" Ryuk said, and the Genin nodded their heads "Yes, they can't be spies." Nina said. "Plus, I doubt they'd try anything now that we're here in Uzushio."

Alina nodded "Alright, go on ahead in." She said. "Anyways, your Sensei arrived a few minutes ago, you should be able to catch up with him on your way to the Uzukage's office."

"Right, see you two later!" Hikari said as she and the others entered the village. Ryuk looked at Alina and grinned a bit "Well, looks like things are about to get interesting here if you ask me." He said, and Alina nodded. "Ya...but I wonder why that girl with Hikari looked so much like her and her Kaa-san?" Alina asked before shrugging.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Streets of Uzushio_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naru was in a state of awe and happieness as the group made their way through the village. She was a bit nervous when some of the people gave her strange looks, but she noticed that they were not really directed at her, but more at the Mandalorians, Trips and Jade. She couldn't blame them since they looked a bit out of place, but it wasn't a hate-filled glare like she's seen on so many villagers from Konoha, but they were more confused and surprised. However after giving a quick glace the villagers would just go about their old buisness.

_'Wow, definitely the opposite from when I was still in Konoha,' _Naru thought, and she felt Kyu nod.

**"Indeed Naru, but they don't know you have me inside you, so it's best you keep your guard up at all times," **the Fox said, and Naru nodded mentally in agreement as they continued their way to the Uzukage tower. But what she didn't know was that while she spoke to Kyu, Jade picked up her's and Kyu's thoughts through the Force.

'_So, that was the Kyuubi speaking with Naru?_' Jade thought, a bit surprised. '_If I was able to pick up their thoughts like that, she have at least some Force Sensitivity. I'll have to speak to Master Masao and the others about this.'_ She stoped with her thoughts as she heard Nina call out "Akua-Sensei! Over here!"

Jade and the others looked as Nina, Toddo and Hikari waved at a man who was now approaching them. He stood at 6'2" looking about 23 years old with Long Brown hair tied into a long spiked ponytail on the top of his head, and dropped down to the back of his head. He also had Grey eyes, and surrounding his left eye was some Crimson War-paint stilled like a slash. He was wearing what looked like a customized Jonin uniform that was almost entirely red, with leather shoulder guards, chest plating, pants, and boots with steel knee guards, and bracers. His Uzushio Hai-ate was around his forehead and a ninjato on his back. (**A/N: If you've played Adventure quest worlds, you will recognize this as the 'Blood Ninja' armor.**)

The man, Akua Ikari smiled as he approached them "Hello team, good to see you made it back." He said as he then looked at the others with them "And it seems you've made some friends on your way back." He said, the three nodded.

"Yep," Hikari said, "And I also found something more important," she looked at Naru, who blushed at the attention.

"Is that so?" Akua said as he squatted (**A/N**: Not that way, bakas.) to eye level with Naru. He then rose an eyebrow "Strange...you remind me an awful lot of Hikari-chan and her Kaa-san." He said, and Hikari giggled.

"She should!" She said as she wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "She is my Twin Sister after all!"

When she said this, Akua's eyes went wide as he looked at Naru, then at Hikari, then back at Naru. "B-But didn't your Mother say she-"

"Apparently, she was lied to." Hikari said, with a growl. "She's been living in Konoha ever since that day...And let's just say for now she wasn't treated very fairly."

Akua's eyes narrowed a bit, but he he still managed to maintain a friendly face as he smiled at Naru "Well, its nice to meet you at last, Naru-chan." He said. "My name's Akua Ikari, I'm the Jonin Sensei of Squad 18, your sisters Squad."

Naru smiled back "N-Nice to meet you." She said. "Hikari-nee-chan told me a bit about you."

"I'm sure she has." Akua said with a chuckle before he stood up and faced the other members from their group. "And you are?" he asked.

Jade smiled and stepped forward. "Greetings, My name's Jade Lee, Jedi Knight from the Jedi Order." she said before pointing to the others. "With me is my Second-in-command Trips, Rebecca Hawkings though we call her Revy for short, Sasha Neos, and Roman Mikhail."

Akua rose an eyebrow "Jedi Order?" he asked. "I've never heard of that before." Jade just smiled "Well...let's just say we're not from the Elemental Nations." She said.

Akua's eye squinted at that, "Well we're going to have to talk to the Kage about that," he said and Jade nodded in understanding.

"That's alright, we'll also try not to cause too much trouble," she then turned to her group, "Right everyone?" she said to them and they nodded, though Revy did it reluctantly, and Jade could swore she heard her mumble 'Spoiled sport'.

The Jonin nodded and smiled "Very well, now follow me. We need to report back to the Uzukage, and inform her we've returned." He said, and the others nodded as they headed for the Uzukage Tower.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A Few minutes later_**

**_Uzukage Tower_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The group had finally reached the Uzukage tower, and now made their way towards the Uzukage's office. Naru was increadibly nervous as she toyed with her fingers, silently fearing what her mother might think of her.

Hikari looked at her twin as she could see how nervous she was. She placed a hand on her shoulder which caused Naru to look at her.

"Don't be so nervous Naru-chan. Kaa-chan was a Jinchuriki like you, and she is more open-minded than the villagers of Konoha," she said and Naru nodded a bit, though she was still nervous.

Jade could sense the uneasiness in Naru, and could tell that she is terribly nervous about her mother for the first time. So, reaching out with the Force she sent a wave of warm feelings which seemed to calm her down. This did not go unnoticed as Kyu felt Jade within her mind, but seeing she was just trying to calm Naru down she allowed it.

'_So, this is the_ Force...' He thought as he rememberd Jade giving Naru and the others a brief explanation of the Jedi, Sith and the Force. '_It feels so powerful, maybe ever more powerful than me, yet...it feels so calm, and serene.'_

Putting his thought aside for the moment, he saw through Naru's vision that they had reached the door that lead to Kushina's office. Akua was about to open the door, but glanced back at Naru who, though was a bit calmer now, was still nervous.

He smiled "Don't worry Naru-san, you have nothing to fear." he said, and knocked on the door. A female voice shouted out "Enter!" and Akua opened the door. Naru reacted on instinct and hit behind Jade. The Jedi Knight smiled a bit, but decided to allow it as the group walked in.

Once inside, Naru took a quick peak at her Mother from behind Jade, and couldn't help but be surprised by what she saw. Her mother looked like an older version of herself minus her own blond highlights, with the same color of eyes as her sister. She was wearing Kage robes that were white with orange trim, only the hat was removed from her head and laying on the desk.

As she looked at her eyes more carefully, she could see mirth, strength, and sadness in her mother's violet eyes.

Kushina looked up from signing another document and smiled when she saw her daughter's team and sensei.

"Hello Akua, welcome back. I believe the mission went well?" she said to the Jonin, who nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He said, before gesturing to the Mandalorians and Jade. "But as you see, we picked up some additional company on our way back."

Kushina rose an eyebrow as she looked at the others with the squad. "I can see that." She said, before turning towards Jade, who looked like the leader of the group. Naru continued to hide behind her and Kushina didn't notice. "And you are?"

"My name's Jade Lee, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order." Jade said, before introducing the others. "Your Shinobi Hikari, Toddo and Nina came across us while we were fighting of a group of masked men who attacked us."

"I had to move ahead from the others, because I needed to investigate something on our way back," Akua said. "I told the Squad to meet up with me back at Uzushio."

Kushina nodded "Alright, but I must ask What is the Jedi Order?" she asked. "And what kind of Masks did these men wear? Why did they attack you?"

Jade then began to tell her about the Jedi, the Sith, and the rest of galaxy, and even gave a demonstration of the Force when she used her telekineses to lift Nina off the guard, which spooked her a little. After she was done, she looked to Kushina and Akua who were flabbergasted.

"Dang, if you hadn't done that Force thing, I would say you're crazy," Akua said.

"But still, who are these masked men you spoke of?" Kushina asked, and recieved the answer from her daughter.

"They looked like Konoha ANBU Black Ops, Kaa-san! I even got of their masks, though it has a hole right between the eye-holes," Hikari said and dug the ROOT ANBU mask out of her pouch and gave it to Kushina, who, after examining it, imediatley recognized the Kanji for 'ROOT' on the brow.

"ROOT," Kushina growled, "So that mummy bastard Danzo is at it again, huh?"

"ROOT? Danzo?" Trips asked, confused, and Kushina explained.

"Danzo Shimura, he's a Warhawk from Konoha." She said. "He's convinced that any form of alliances are just weaknesses, and believes Emotions should be kept out of Shinobi Buisness. During the last Shinobi War he had an Organization called ROOT, which consisted of Shinobi that were only loyal to him. Though they were criticle to the end of the war, My husband Minato who was the newly appointed Hokage at the time orded for ROOT to be dispannded." She looked at the Mask again. "I should have know that baka would have kept ROOT going..."

After finish looking it she then placed the mask down and looked at Jade and her group.

"The question is, why would Danzo be after you?" she with a hint of suspicion. Luckily Hikari decided to save them the trouble

"It wasn't Jade-san or her group they were after Kaa-san," Hikari said and then motioned behind Jade, where Naru was "It was her," with that Hikari with the help of Jade manage to coerce the frightened Jinchuriki from her hiding spot.

Naru smiled sheepishly as she gave a small wave, "A-ano, hi," she said.

Kushina blinked a bit as she looked at Naru, and instantly took in how disturbingly similar she looked to herself and Hikari. "Hikari, who is this?" She asked.

Hikari grinned widley "Kaa-san, your not gonna believe me," she said as she put an arm around Naru's shoudler. "But her name's Naru...Uzumaki."

The moment her daughter said that, Naru tenced up when Kushina's eyes went wide and stared directly into Naru's eyes. She could see a mixture of emotions flying in there, Surprise, Disbelief, and...hope?

Kushina, meanwhile was shocked beyond belief. Her first reaction was to say it wasn't possible, or that it could have been someone in a Henge or Genjutsu. But the moment her eyes met with Naru's...she couldn't describe it, but something told her that this _was _her daughter, the same daughter she thought died with her husband 13 years ago.

Getting up from her chair, she then proceeded to cautiously walk torward Naru, who she could see that the girl was tensed, and was trembling in fear. As she got close to Naru, she kneeled and placed her hands on Naru's shoulders, which caused the Jinchuriki to flinch a bit.

As the Uzukage and widow of the late Minato Namikaze looked into the girl's eyes she could see a dozen emotions in them. Fear, hope, loneliness, agitation, and wonder.

"N-Naru-chan?" She asked the 13 year old, who nodded "K-Kaa-san?" She asked a bit hesitantly, with tears slowly beginning to well up in her eyes.

Kushina nodded, tears in her own eyes as slowly she smiled, and in one single motion, she embrached Naru in a feirce hug. Naru was caught off guard by this, but slowly she began to melt into the embrace. And with that, Naru finally let out all of her years of lonliness, Saddness and Sorrow as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

On the side, the Mandalorians, Shinobi, and Jade all smiled at the sight, a few of them with tears in their eyes as well, even Revy had to wipe a few off her face before anyone noticed.

After a few minutes of hugging, the two red-heads finally seperated and Kushina looked at the daughter she thought was dead.

"Naru-chan, my little girl. I can't believe you're alive," she said, and Naru, with tears still in her eyes nodded.

"I can't believe I still have family alive either," she said, "Ojii-san said that both you and tou-san were killed when Kyu attacked," Kushina was surprised when she heard that.

"How can that be?" she asked. "The ANBU told me that Hizuren said you and Minato-kun died in the sealing!"

"It would seem the ANBU lied, Uzukage-sama." Akua said, and glanced at the ROOT mask on the desk. "I believe it could be possible that whoever told you Naru died may have been working with ROOT and Danzo."

Kushina eyes narrowed at that, as KI started to leak out. Jade's eyes widen as she felt that Kushina also had Force Sensitivity, but though not as strong as her daughter's, it was still as strong as Mace Windu's before he died.

_'Unbelievable!,'_ she thought, _'Is it possible that Naru's whole family is strong with the Force?'_

"That warmongering piece of shit!" She growled out, "Whenever I get the chance, I'll make his final moments in this world a living hell!"

"You and me both, Kaa-san." Hikari said as her eyes narrowed. "I'd like to get a peice of those Villagers too, since Naru-nee said they didn't treat her very nicely."

Kushina became silent. She remained silent for what felt like a whole minute and the Shinobi and Mandalorians alike were starting to get a bit scared as her KI began to rise at a steady pace. Even Kyu was a bit scared.

"What..." Kushina said in a dark voice. "Did they do...to _my..._Naru-chan?"

Everyone had one thought in their mind about what they're seeing.

_'Uh-oh...,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back in Konoha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, aka the Kami no Shinobi, was having a panic attack. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the daughter of his late sucessor, Minato Namikaze, has gone missing.

The one who reported her one was one of Naru's ANBU Guardians, Neko, or also known as Yugao Uzuki, who acted like a surrogate older sister to the young girl and was the student of said Uzumaki's mother, Kushina. Now the young woman was out searching for her charge with her lover, Hayate Gekko, clearly panicked.

At first, Sarutobi believed maybe the villagers, the Elders or Danzo were responcible for her disapearance, however he was surprised to find out that they were about as clueless as anyone else in the village.

Of course, even though he had no idea where she was, Naru had sent a Shadow Clone to his office the day she ran away, saying she could no longer stay in Konoha, since she couldn't take the villagers treatment of her any longer. She said she was going to a place where she thought she might be safe for a while, but she couldn't tell him because she knew he'd send someone after her to watch over her.

The 'God of Shinobi' sighed as he leaned back into his chair. '_Sometimes, I wish at least Kushina Survived the attack...'_ he thought. '_If she wasn't killed by the Kyuubi wile giving birth to the twins, maybe Naru's life would not have been as hard having her Mother and maybe even a sister around.'_

However, Hiruzen was brought out his musing when he heard the earth-shattering _female _sceam "**THEY WHAAAAATTTT?**"

Sarutobi Jumped at that sound, as there was only _one _woman who could possibly become this pissed off. "K-Kushina?" He stuttered out.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Yugao and Hayate_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Two Shinobi were tree hopping through the forest looking for a certain red-haired Jinchuriki. One of them was male, wearing the standard Jonin attire of a Konaha shinobi with a sword strapped to his back, while his hitai-ate was wrapped around his brown messy hair like a bandanna. His physical appearance is like that one who is sick, as there are bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale.

The other was a female who was dressed in standard Konoha ANBU Black Ops gear, with a Ninjato strapped to her back, and a cat mask hiding her beautiful face and onyx colored eyes. She had long, violet, waiste length hair that reach the small of her back.

They were Hayate Gekko and Yugao Uzuki. And they were frantically searching for Naru, after what the Sandaime told Yugao after she reported her charge missing from her apartment.

'_How could she just run off like this?_' She thought as she continued looking. '_She should have told me first that she would leave! She shouldn't be out there on her own like this!_' She then remembered the state she found her in yesterday after she managed to escape another villager 'Fox Hunt'. '_Its those damn Villager's fault!_' she thought angrily. '_If they had half a brain they would be able to tell the difference between a Demon and its container!'_

Hayate could feel his Lover's K.I Spike a bit, and as if he could read her mind he said "I know your mad at the Village right now Neko-chan, but right now we need to focus on finding Naru-chan."

Yugao heard his words and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"I know Hayate," she said, "But I can't help it. I was suppose to look after her after her mother's death! My sensei would never forgive me if anything happened to her daughter!," she and Hayate shivered at the thought of a very angry Kushina with the shinigami behind her pointing at them as if their time had come.

"Don't *cough* remind me, even though *cough,cough* she's gone, I can't help but look over my shoulder as *cough* if she's still there," Hayate said fearfully while having one of his coughing fits.

Yugao was about to respond, but then the earth-shattering scream reached their ears, and both of them stopped in their tracks with their eyes wide.

"H-Hayate...did you hear...?" She said, and he nodded fearfully.

"I did *cough* Yugao-chan..." he said, looking up. "But was *cough* that really...?"

"Kushina-Sensei..." Yugao said, and slowly a smile crept onto her face. "I can't believe it, she's alive! And it sounds like she may have found out what happened to Naru-chan."

Hayate seemed to pale more at that, "If that's true, then the village is in a heap of trouble," he said, but was surprised by Yugao's chuckling.

"Well, they had it coming to them," she said, but gained a thouhtful expression, "But if she was alive this whole time, why didn't she come for Naru sooner? Something's not right," she then doubled her speed as she continued the search for Naru, with Hayate trying to keep up.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Somewhere in the Elemental nations_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Two Figures suddenly stopped as they made their way towards their destination, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. The first with black hair froze as his red eyes widened in shock. The taller figure next to him who had strange shark-like features and a large bandaged sword on his back looked up at the sky. "What the hell was that?" He asked, and he then looked at his friend curiously. "Itachi, you alright?"

Itachi didn't answer him. Instead, to Kisame's suprise, Itachi was shaking in fear.

"S-s-s-sensei?" he manage to say in fear.

Kisame quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering why Itachi was so spooked. "Itachi...what are you talking about?" He asked.

Itachi then snapped out of his shock and turned to his Partner. "Kisame, we're heading to Uzushio, _now!_" Kisame blinked in confusion. "What? Why?" He asked. Itachi didn't answer as he suddenly started dashing in one direction. "Hey! wait for me!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Somewhere Else in the elemental Nations_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A woman with straight waste length blond hair, light brown eyes and with a small jewel in the middle of her forehead looked up with wide eyes. '_N-No way...'_ she thought. '_Even I'm sober enough to recognize that scream anywhere!_'

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Asked a 28 year old girl with black hair and onyx eyes. "W-What was that?"

"_That _Shizune, was the wrath of a pissed off Uzumaki." Tsunade Senju said, with a grin developing on her face. "And not just any Uzumaki, but my Student." She then turned to Shizune "Shizune! Pack your things! We're heading for Uzushio! That's where it sounded like that shout came from!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On Coruscaunt_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Palpatine and Vader both flinched when the voice reached them. "Master, that one was even louder than the _last _one!" Vader said, and Palpatine nodded.

"Yes, it was." He said. "You know, I have to feel a bit sorry for whoever is pissing off all these women...whoever he is isn't going to live for much longer I presume."

"Yes Master."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Back in Uzushio_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Everyone backed against a wall in fear of the powerful killing intent being emitted by none other than Kushina Uzumaki, as a red aura surrounded her form and her hair spread out, resembling nine-tails.

Kyu inside in the seal was cowering further into the cage. He may be a Bijuu, but even he knew nothing was worse than a woman's wrath. Especially one pissed off mother.

**_'Must think happy thoughts, must think happy thoughts, must think happy thoughts, MUST THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS!,'_**he screamed to himself, as Kushina was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"**THOSE FUCKING INSULTS OF HUMANITY!**" She shouted in a Demonic Voice that could scare the Shinigami herself. "**THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO _MY _DAUGHTER! AND THEY LIED TO ME ABOUT HER DYING WITH MINATO-KUN! I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA THAT I WILL MAKE KONOHA PAY _DEARLY _FOR WHAT THEY DID! I WILL BLAST KONOHA OFF THE FACE OF THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!**"

Naru who somehow managed to get out of her fear managed to speak, though with a slight stutter.

"K-K-Kaa-san," she said, getting her mother's attention as she turned toward her, making Naru flinch a little since her eyes were still aflame, "U-um, please don't angry at the entire village Kaa-san. I still have some friends there who cared about me, like Neko-O'nee-san, Ayame-chan, Hinata-chan, Oji-san...I don't want them to get hurt..."

When she heard that, Kushina's rage finally managed to go down allowing the others to breath. "Alright...Naru-chan." She said with a small smile before she frowned a bit and looked to the ground. "Naru I...I am so sorry..."

This caught Naru by surprise "Sorry?" She asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"For leaving you in that...that place!" Kushina shouted, tears forming in her eyes "I should have known you were still alive! I should have taken you from Konoha the day after the day Kyu attacked, I should have-"

She was cut off as Naru then rushed forward and embraced Kushina, much to her surprise "Kaa-san, its not your fault!" She cried. "You didn't know...how could you have? The ANBU lied to you...just like a lot of the villagers lied to me." She then smiled a bit "I...I'm just happy that...that I don't just have a sister...but I still have a Kaa-san too..."

Kushina smiled at that as she returned embrace, "Thank you, Naru-chan," She said, then looked toward Hikari and motioned her to join in which Hikari gladly obliged as she joined in the family group hug.

The others inside the room relaxed now that the KI was gone as they smiled at the scene.

Unseen to the others, a certain blonde haired man smiled sadly at the scene wishing he could join in. He sighed, knowing it was impossible, since he was dead. This was one of the few times that the Shinigami let him out to see how his family was doing, and to say he was happy that they found each other was an understatement.

"What I wouldn't give just to be with them, even if it were for a short time." Minato Namikaze said, with a sigh as he watched. To his side, stood the Shinigami herself, a woman with waste-length straight silver hair, and onyx eyes. She looked at Minato with a sad expression herself. She personally wished that he could revive him, so that his wish could be granted since in all honesty she and the other gods and goddesses hated how Konoha treated Naru, but there were rules that goddesses and gods like herself, Kami, Yami and the others had to obey.

However, a thought entered the Death God's mind as she grinned a bit. She, along with the other gods and goddesses was well aware of the existance of the Force, since they had a hand in its creation by the Celectials, an ancient alien race from milions of years ago. But they had no real use for it since the people of the Elemental Nations and the rest of the world used Chakra rather than the force. But now that a Jedi has come in contact with the people of this world...

"Actually, Minato-Kun, I may have an idea that will let you do that..." She said, and Minato looked back at her with a surprised look. "Here, come with me." She said as she grabbed his shoulder and they dissapeared.

Back to the family hug, Kushina looked at her two daughters. "I still can't believe...I have both of my children back now." She said. "If only Minato-kun could see this..."

However she, and the others in the room jumped in surprise when a voice said "I am, and I must say its quite a site." Kushina, Naru, Hikari and the others looked behind them to find none other than Minato Namikaze leaning against the Uzukage desk, with a bluish glow surrounding his body.

"M...Minato-kun?" Kushina said in shock, while the two girls looked at the sight of their father.

"T-tou-san?" they both said at the same time, while Minato just grinned.

"Hey there!" He said cheerfully with his smile. "Great to see you again Kushina-chan, Naru-chan, Hikari-chan."

"B-But how?" Kushina asked, still not believing what she was seeing. But Jade had the answer "A Force Ghost..." She whispered.

"A What?" Nina asked, as she looked at Jade. "A Force Ghost is a person who's spirit denied the will of the Force upon death, and is able to interact with the living, though not phisically. Though I have heard some Sith have created techniques which allows them to interact phisically." Minato smiled and nodded.

"Jade-san is correct on that." He said. "The Shinigami managed to use the Force as a loophole to allow me to speak with you, which I am thankful for."

"Don't mention it Minato-kun!" A new voice said, and out of the shadows came the Shinigami herself, much to the surprise of the others.

"T-The Shinigami's...," Akua said in shock, and everyone else (Who is a Shinobi) finished for him, "...A WOMAN?"

The Shinigami seemed to face-fault at that, "Oh brother," she grumbled, "Why is that most humans think I'm a male?,"

"Well...I would guess people would think a Woman wouldn't fit the role of being the god of death." Kushina said, before smirking. "Well either way, score one for us! Take that sexist pigs!"

"Hell ya!" Revy shouted with a fist pump, even Sasha, Jade and the other women in the room allowed themselves a smirk.

The Goddess of Death sighed at their antics, then got a serious face.

"Alright! Enough of that, the main reason I'm here, besides letting Minato be here with you and your children Kushina-chan, is to inform you that things in the Elemental Nations and the galaxy in general, will change. For bad or good is up to the main players on the board," she said, getting curious looks from the others.

"What do you mean by that, Shinigami-sama?" Naru said curiously, while the Goddess smiled softly at her.

"Please, call me Kuromangetsu, Naru-chan," she said sweetly to the Jinchuriki, "Shinigami-sama makes me sound old," she then turned serious. "Anyways, first off one of the major things I should address would be when Kurama attacked Konoha 13 years ago."

"Kurama?" Hikari asked curiously. "The Kyuubi, Hikari-chan." Kuromangetsu said. "His real name is Kurama, he just doesn't really care weather or not people call him that, Kyu or Kyuubi."

Kushina nodded "Alright, but what about the attack?" she asked. "Personally I would like to know why he attacked...it doesn't make sence to me since I let him out of the seal to see his family that day." However she noticed Naru, Hikari, Toddo and the others besides Akua gain sad looks. "What?"

"I...think it would be best for Kurama to explain, Kushina." Kuromangetsu said as she approached Naru. She tapped her head once, and in a swirl of red Chakra next to her appeared Kyu in his Human Form.

Kyu blinked in surprise "W-What the hell?" he asked "Kuro-chan, how-"

"You forget that I helped Minato seal you inside Naru in the first place, Kurama-kun." Kuromangetsu said with a smirk. "Its well within my power to give you a temporary body outside of the seal."

"Oh, right...ya..." Kyu said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while the others looked at him shocked besides Naru.

"Y-Your the Kyuubi?" Hikari asked, just as surprised as the others to see the Kyuubi a 13 year old boy.

Kyu looked at Hikari, "Well, everytime I get a new host, my human form matches the age of that said host," he said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but what happened 13 years ago Kyu? Why did you attack the village?," she asked and the fox's face gained a sad look.

"It was when I returned to my home to see my family, at first everything was going fine untill..._they_ came." He said as he growled out 'they' to the surprise of Kushina those who didn't know. "I don't know why they were but they...they killed them all! My mate Naomi...all of my Kits...Everyone!" Kushina gasped in shock and Akua's eyes went wide.

"I...I was just so _angery!_" He continued. "And I think that masked man casted a Genjutsu on me that amplified my rage, cause all I could see was Red, and I just followed their scent...straight to Konoha...I didn't even recognize the Village, I just saw people trying to protect the men who killed my family...the next thing I knew...I was sealed in Naru-chan..."

He then looked at Kushina who still had a shocked look on her face.

"I...I hope you can forgive me Kushina. It's because of my anger, I was tricked into attacking the village, and the result of many people, including your husband dying, and Naru's life a living hell," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

Kushina looked at Kurama, but not with a look of anger, but with a look of sympothy and understanding. "Kyu-Kun...I forgive you." She said to the surprise of Kyu. "It wasn't your fault you attacked...it was whoever killed your family's fault, so I can't blame you for that." She then growled a bit "But I promise you, I _will _find out who killed your family." She said. "Because their just as responcible for killing Minato-kun and seperating me from _my _Naru-chan!"

"Actually," Kuromangetsu interupted. "I know who they were, and that's what I was about to say." The eyes of Kyu and the others widened as they looked at the Shinigami as she continued. "First off: The first one responcible was none other than Orochimaru."

Minato, Kushina, and Kurama were immediatley shocked and pissed at that.

"WHAT?" they shouted, and Kuromangetsu nodded.

"It's true, Orochimaru was involved in killing Kurama's family. The reason why, was because he was jealous at you, Minato," he motioned to the former Hokage, "For taking the position of Yondaime Hokage away from him when Hiruzen Sarutobi choose you as his successor," she said, as Minato clenched his fists.

"That No good...sick...twisted...BASTARD!" He shouted. "I always hated that guy, but I didn't think he'd do _this!_"

"Who's Orochimaru?" Jade asked, and it was Kushina who answered.

"Orochimaru is one of the three Sanin, trained by the Third Hokage." She said. "However, he had a sick and twisted mind, even as a kid. He used his own fellow shinobi as Guinea Pigs for experements he hoped would grant him Immortality. By the time Oji-san discovered what he was doing, he had already left Konoha."

The Mandalorians and Jedi were shocked and disgusted at what Orochimaru had done, "Who were the other ones involved?" Kurama asked.

"The next, was a young man named Nagato." Kuromangetsu said. Minato rose an eyebrow at that "Nagato? I remember that name from somewhere..." he said as he thought back, trying to remember where he heard that name.

"He was one of three orphans from Ame your Sensei taught during the War, after he, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were defeated by Hanzo the Salamander, and were granted the title, The Densatsu Sannain," Kuromangetsu said and Minato's eyes widen in remmeberance.

"Of course! Sensei told me about that! He said he trained the orphans so they could better protect themselves!" he said, and the Goddess nodded.

"Yes, and after he finished training them, he left them and they started a Rebellion against Hanzo," she said. "They were Called: The Akatsuki. However, one day when Hanzo tricked them, Yahiko was killed in battle. Nagato inherited leadership of the organisation and prompted a civil war, eventually killing Hanzō and gaining victory and control of Amegakure." She then sighed "Things began going downhill after that, and now the Akatsuki wishes to obtain all of the Bijuu, from Ichibi to you Kyu." She said, pointing at Kyu who flinched a bit.

"Why do they want the Bijuu?" Kushina asked, and the Death Goddess sighed. "That is where we get to the third person responcible to your Families Death, Kurama." She said. "The third person, is Madara Uchiha."

Kyu's head snapped toward the Goddess so fast everyone thought they heard a slight crack.

"WHAT! How can that bastard still be alive?" he shouted in anger, and the Shinigami scowled a bit at that.

"It's that damn Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of his," she growled out, "he managed to find a way to use it which allows him a form of Immortality. He has a plan called the Moon-eye Plan, where he plans on gathering all nine Bijuu to form the Juubi, and making himself into a Jinchuriki like Naru-chan here, which will give him the power he needs to cast the reflection of his Sharingan on the moon, casting a genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which will put the entire world under his control."

Silence, was the responce. The eyes of Minato, Kushina, the Shinobi, Mandalorians and Jade were wide as the Shinigami explained what he planned to do.

"That's...insane...," Kushina managed to say, and Kuromangetsu nodded in agreement with her.

"Yes, it is," she said, "which is why Naru-chan and Kurama-kun must be taken to a safe place far from this System so she can be prepared to face him, and to protect her from those who wish to do harm to her for... _other_ reasons," she said the last part with venom, and many of the others growled in agreement.

"What about other Jinchuriki?" Nina spoke up, drawing the attention of the others. "Shouldn't we warn them somehow? maybe bring them here to protect them and their Bijuu from Madara?"

"It would be hard to find them..." Kushina said. "I know Suna had the One Tails, the Two and Eight tails are possessed by Kumo, Iwa has four and five, kiri has the three tails, and the Six Tails is nowhere to be found." She then grinned a bit "Luckily though, we just happen to have the Seven tails rigth here in Uzushio."

Naru looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is the Seven Tails Kaa-san?" Naru asked and Kushina smiled at her daughter.

"Her name is Fu, Naru-chan," Kushina said, "She was formerly from Takigakure,"

Kyu raised an eyebrow at that, "Formerly? What did Taki do that made their Jinchuriki want to leave their village? Surely they're not as bad as Konoha was to Naru,"

Kushina sighed a bit and nodded "Thankfully, your right Kurama." she said. "She wasn't treated as baddly as Naru-chan was where their hate got physical, but they still hated her and saw her only as a tool for them to use. One day she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away. Taki gave her Missing Nin status with orders to either kill or capture her." She then smiled a bit "Thankfully though, she was intercepted by a squad of Uzushio Shinobi, and she was brought here. I accepted her into Uzushio almost instantly because she reminded me of myself, back when I had Kurama sealed in me..." She thought about that for a moment before she shook the thought out of her mind for now. "Anyways, I actually just recently adopted her into the Uzumaki Clan, so technically she's your sister now."

Naru's eyes went a bit wide as she looked at Hikari who smiled and nodded "I-I have _another _sister?" she asked, shocked. And not only that, but Fu was a Jinchuriki like herself. Someone who could understand her just as much as her Mother and sister could.

"Yes, you do," Kushina said and Kyu asked her a question.

"I gotta ask, but does Fu have control of the Bug's chakra?" he said and Naru was confused by that.

"Bug?" she asked and Kushina answered.

"The Seven tails is a giant horned beetle sweetie, it gives her control over insects, like the Aburame," she said and Naru nodded, since she was friends with an Aburame. Thinkin of her friends made Naru remember about all those she left behind in Konoha.

Kurama noticed this, and could easily tell what she was sad about "Hey, I know your sad about leaving your friends back in Konoha Naru-chan," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I promised you that you'd get to see them again someday. And I always keep my promises."

Naru smiled a bit "Thanks Kurama-kun." She said, and Kushina smiled at seeing Naru getting along with Kurama so well.

"Anyways, to answer your question Kurama, yes she has full control over the Nanabi." She answered. "I helped her out in her training for obvious reasons."

"Anyways," Kuromangetsu said. "There is one more person who was involved with your Family's death Kyu." She then waved her hand, and in a blue haze appeared a figure that neither Kushina nor any of the other Shinobi could recognize, but were surprised at his figure.

He was a tall bald humanoid figure, wearing a set of black armor and robes similar to what Jade wore. His skin was Crimson Red, and had two tentacle-like thing on his face. His eyes were an evil-looking yellowish color, and his teeth were very sharp-looking.

Kushina and the other shinobi rose their eyebrows at the figure, and before Kurama could ask who or what it was, a gasp was heard and all eyes turned to Jade who's eyes were wide. "I-It can't be..." she said, to the surprise of the others. "Its impossible..."

"Jade-san, do you know who this is?" Minato asked, with interest.

"Well, not this person...but I know his species." She said. "He's a Sith Pureblood."

Everyone of the Shinobi raised an eyebrow at that.

"A what?" Toddo said in confusion. Before Jade could answer, Kuromangetsu beat her to it.

"The Sith Purebloods are the native humanoid species of the Korriban System, also known as the Redskin Sith. They were the ones who founded the Sith Order after a group of Dark Jedi crashed on the planet and taught them the ways of the Force which soon evolved into the dark side," she said, "They were thought to be extinct after the last Galactic War, but unfortunately, a few survived and went into hiding," she finished much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"And this..._thing _was part of the plot to kill my family?" Kurama growled out as his eyes glowed red, and the Death Goddess noddded.

"Yes, Kurama-kun," she said and the Kyuubi snarled in anger but then calmed as Naru placed her hands on his shoulders.

"This is bad! Three dangerous missing-nin whose powers combined are enough to give even the Rikudo Sennin a hard time, and this...Sith Pureblood in the mix just spells doom to the Elemental Nations!" Akua said in worry.

"I have to inform the other Jedi of this. They must be warned!" Jade in urgency, and the Shinigami nodded.

"Yes, that is the wise choice," she said sagely, "But before you do, I must also tell you all something of the most importance," she said, getting their attention again.

"What is Kuromangetsu-sama?," Kushina asked, and her response is the Death Goddess waving her hand again and this time instead off a person, the image showed a blue and green planet with a single moon.

"This is a planet that I believe may be very important to galactic events." She said. "This is a Planet Called: Earth."

"Earth?" Jade asked, and the Death Goddess nodded. "Yes, its the homeworld to a race of Humans, and just a few hundread years ago they have begun expanding beyond their system and began colonizing other planets, and meeting new lifeforms in the Unknown Regions, many of which Known Space has never heard of. They have formed a Government called: The United Solar System Alliance, USSA or Sol Alliance for short. They currently have control of over 900 world, and have power on par with that of the Old Republic."

Everyone's eyes widen at that, as the Death Goddess continued.

"To better understand the people of Earth, or as they call themselves: Terrans, is to better understand their history. Where they came from," she said as she waved a hand and a close-up of th planet came into view. Jade and her group could make out the small fleet of ships in orbit of the planet.

"Over 150,000 years ago," she explained. "Humans from another star system called Cyrannus, which was destroyed by a race of Sentiant Machines they created called the Cylons, arrived at the planet. At the time, earth had very primative Pre-Verbal life. When they arrived, they decided to cast aside their technology, and live new lives on Earth as a way to start over." the image showed the fleet of ships leave orbit, and fly into the sun. "They taught the humans on the planet language and other beneficial aspects of their civilization, while taking up farming and hunting lifestyles. Settlements of humans with equal numbers of supplies are scattered throughout the planet to maximize the chances of survival, and locations were documented and given to each of the groups."

She went on to explain criticle parts of Earth's history, such as the time of the Greek and Roman Empires, the discovery of the Americas, the Revolutionary War, the World Wars, and how far humans from earth have come.

She then came to more recent times when an Alien Spacecraft crashed onto the Earth, and how it delivered to them a massive wealth of technology that they quickly reverse-engineered, and began expanding across the galaxy, meeting many different alien species that neither Jade nor any of the others have seen before like the Huli, Neko, Lycans, Rykillians, and, to the surprise of the others, Mandalorians.

"What the...?" Roman said as he saw the images of Mandalorian, and he was not alone as the other Mandalorians, Trips, and Jade were all shocked at what they are seeing. Kuromangetsu just grinned.

"Yes, your eyes are not decieving you. Those are Mandalorians. Descendants of an colonization led by Canderous Ordo, and the Jedi Exile, Alima Necros," she said, much to the Mandalorians suprise.

"Unreal!" Sasha said, but the Goddess just smiled, knowing the next one will through them for a loop.

"If you think that was shocking, you should see this...," she said and with another wave of her hand, an image of 4 Consular-class cruisers were shown as they were approached by a Sol Alliance Fleet. "A few hundred years ago, this fleet of Jedi left known space, and were intercepted by a Sol Alliance Fleet. The Jedi were lead by Jedi Master Korbin Seto, and his lover Sara Noir. They and their followers left the Jedi Order over 200 years ago, because they were against the Jedi's rules against Emotions like love back then. When the Sol Alliance found them, they were allowed to colonize one of the worlds the Alliance had found. But as they stayed there, they found many induviduals who were Force Sensitive within a Program called Project: Samurai."

She then showed them the said group which showed them in armor which looked similar to armor from the days of the Sith Wars, Jedi Civil War, and the Galactic War. They could also see Mandalorian influence in the design of the armor, as they watched them fight against enemies that outnumbered 3 to one.

"Thus, with this discovery, they asked the Government to train them in the ways of the Force, thus giving rise to a new Force User Order: The Samurai Order," Kuromangetsu said. "And they have been the protectors of the Sol Alliance and her colonies for hundreds of years."

The others were shocked by this, but none more so than Jade. Though they were not really Jedi, it was a relief to see other Force Users who did not fall victim to Order 66.

It was Trips who spoke up next "So, what do they have to do with all of this?" He asked.

"Recently, the Sol Alliance has been having trouble with an old enemy of theirs, an Organization known as: Triad." The Death Goddess said as an image of the Triad Symbol, a white eagle's talon, appered. "Their a massive terrorist organization which has plauged them for a while now. In recent years they have been growing in activity, mostly because they have been getting support from the Keme Empire."

She showed them the Aliens and explained to them how they were oddly similar to Ancient Egyptian gods of Earth, and how they treated their human subjects as slaves, "and most alarmingly, Samurai who have gone rogue so they could return to the old ways of medieval Japan, have also begun joining them," she said, much to everyone's shock. Kuromangetsu decided to move away from Triad for now.

"Before we can continue with the USSA's enemies, let me tell you of things they discovered," she said and the others looked with intent as she showed them another planet.

"This is the USSA colony of Atlantia. It is known as a vacation hot spot for many sentient beings in Sol Space and for it's tropical rainforests and monsoon seasons," she then took a deep breath, "But that's not all, as Atlantia is also home to a Colony of Kaminoians, with their Cloning Technology."

Though the other Shinobi didn't quite understand, the Mandalorians, Jade and Trips were surprised by this "Kaminoians?" Trips asked, shocked. "But I thought the only place they were stationed at were on their homeworld, and a few systems nearby it."

"These were Kaminoians who left the planet many years before Palpatine ever even knew of their existance, Trips." She said, but then Akua spoke up "What do you mean by Clones?" he asked, and Kuromangetsu sighed a bit.

"Unlike the clone jutsus that shinobi use to create with their chakra and then dispell, these clones are created from the DNA of a host," she said, "In other words, they are very real, flesh and blood, carbon copies of the original host, no chakra usage what-so-ever,"

This shocked the shinobi to their core, but the Death Goddess wasn't finished.

"But besides creating clones as a docile workforce or as soldiers. The Atlantian Kaminoans also use their technology for medical purposes, such as replacement organs, limbs, and with the same nano-bot technology that helped create the Samurai, a longevity serum," she said, perquing Trips' attention.

"Did you just say, a 'longevity serum' ?" he asked. The Goddess nodded "Yes, if someone was given this serum, their aging process is halted at whatever age they are when they are given it, and also strengthens their immune system to the point that people with it cannot die of most if not all forms of desiesses. In other words, the only way you could die if you have that serum is if your slain."

_This _peice of information got everyone in the room interested, even the Uzumaki's. Kushina knew that Uzumaki's had rather longer lives than most people, but even they couldn't live forever. But if this serum were real, then she and everyone else she could think of could live forever as long as they were not slain.

"Amazing..." Jade said. "I mean, I know we created something similar for the Clones that defected from the Empire, but that only decreased the aging of the accelerated aging process the Kaminonians gave them when they were born."

The Death Goddess nodded, "True, but most of the population of the Sol Alliance don't want an injection, preferring to live out their lives naturally, though most Samurai have received the injection, along with other Military personel." she said making some people nod at that. Minato though gained a fearful look on his face.

"If Orochimaru ever finds out about that Serum, he could achieve his mad dream of immortality and learn all the jutsu in the entire Shinobi World!" he said and all the shinobi shivered at that thought.

"Or worse if Palpatine ever finds out, he'll stop at nothing to get his hands on it! He'll be able to rule the Empire and not worry about an heir!" Jade said in fright.

"Exactally." Kuromangetsu said. "You can see why the Sol Alliance needs to be warned about the Empire, to keep this technology from his eyes." The others nodded at that.

"I'll contact Wolffe to bring our ship to Uzushio, so we can contact Mand'alor and the other leaders of the Mando'ade." Trips said. "They'll probably want to set up an outpost here on the planet to keep an eye on it, preferably here in Uzushio," he turned to Kushina "With your permission of course, ma'am." he added, and Kushina nodded "Alright, I'll need the opinion of the Councils and Elders of course, but I believe that is for the best." she said.

Minato then sighed a bit "Unfortunitally, this is where I have to leave." he said, and the others looked at him. "I wish I could stay, but since I don't have a physical body here, I can't stay."

"B-But Tou-san!" Naru said on the verge of tears. "I-I just met you! T-Their so much I want to learn from you! You can't just leave!"

Minato smiled saddly "I know, Naru-chan." He said as he kneeled down to her daughter. "But I don't have a choise. But I'll go, happy to know that you are now safe with your family."

Naru nodded a bit in understanding, but before she could say anything Kurama shouted "WAIT! I have an idea!"

All eyes fell to Kurama, who was grinning a bit. "An Idea for what, Kurama-kun?" Kushina asked. Kyu then turned to Shinigami "Kuro-chan, you say its not in your power to revive someone back to living, right?" he asked, and the Death Goddess nodded. "But, isn't it in your power to at least place someone's spirit within a seal? Say...the one that keeps me in Naru-chan?"

The eyes of the others widened, and Kuromangetsu slapped her face "Of course!" she shouted. "Why didn't I think of that? Stupid! Stupid!"

"Could it work though?" Kushina asked, with hope as Kurama nodded. "Ya, It should." he said. "The seal could easily take in another spirit. And Minato already has some of his Chakra sealed inside the seal, so it will be an easy fit. On top of that, if he was sealed in Naru-chan, he could also help her control my Chakra when she uses it."

The shinobi nodded at that, and it was then that a thought hit Jade.

"And call me crazy, but I may have a solution to your physical body problem. Remember that cloning is like copying a person down to the last cell?" she said and everyone thought about that and Kuromangetsu realized what she was suggesting.

"You plan on Cloning a body for Minato to use?" She asked, and Jade nodded. "Ya, Cloning use to take 10 years to make a Clone like Trips or Wolffe, but recently we've been able to cut down the Cloning time to just one year. When the Clone reaches a specific age we can stop its accelerated aging, and Minato can just move into the body!"

Kuromangetsu grinned "Kami I love Loopholes!" She said. "And until Minato's body is ready, I think Naru-chan could create a Kage Bushin for him to use where he just adds some of his own Chakra into the Clone. You'd of course need to dispell the Clone afterwards, but its something." She then turned to Kurama. "You could probably do the same thing, only you could do it for longer periods since you have more Chakra than Minato does."

Kurama nodded while Naru's eyes were wide. "Y-You mean Tou-san doesn't have to leave?" She asked, and Minato smiled and nodded. "Yes, Naru-chan." he said. "Looks like I'll be staying with you all after all."

Naru couldn't help but smile in happiness, while Hikari smiled along with her.

"Well Naru, it appears our family is back toether again," she said to her twin who nodded as tears of happiness rolled down her whiskered cheeks.

"Hai," she said as Kurama comforted her. "Hey, it looks like coming here to Uzushio wasn't such a bad idea afterall, hu Naru-chan?" He asked, and Naru nodded.

Kuromangetsu smiled at the pair before turning to Minato "Are you ready, Minato?" She asked, and Minato nodded as his form disapeared, and in its place was now a light blue spirit ball which the Death Goddess grabbed and headed towards Naru. "Don't worry, you may feel a bit dizzy, but its painless." She said as she slowly slid Minato's soul into Naru's body.

Naru felt a wave of dizzyness, as Kuromangetsu warned, but Kurama was around in case she fell. "You alright Naru-chan?" The Demon asked, a bit worried.

"Y-Ya, I'm fine." Naru said as she stood up straight. '_Tou-san, can you hear me?__'_ she thought.

'_Yup!'_ She could hear her Father's voice respond '_Right here Naru-chan! And I gotta say I love your Mindscape! It reminds me of my old favorite trainning ground back in Konoha! You think you can make a Kage Bushin for me now?'_

_'Right, one Kage Bushin coming up!'_ Naru said as she made the symbol and said "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" And in a white poof of smoke appeared Minato once again, only without the blue see-through body.

Minato took in a deep breath of air "Man it feels good to breath again," he said, and then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

He turned and saw Kushina giving him a sexy smirk.

"Oh yes it is. But not as good as this," she said as she kissed him full on the lips. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene as they saw the two Kage-level ninja kiss.

"Uhh, Kaa-san, Tou-san, you guys know you're not alone are you?" Hikari said and the two broke their kiss, "We know!" They both said causing the others to sweat-drop.

"Anyways," Kuromangetsu spoke up, "I need to get going now, I still got a Job to do ya know. But I'll try to keep in contact with you all soon. I might also bring along Yami or Kami with me, since they would probably like to get involved in this. I might even be able to get the other Gods and Goddesses to come around." She smiled a bit before she waved "See ya later," she said and she disapeared in a swirl of shadows. Kurama disapeared for a moment as well, but Naru created another Shadow Clone for him to use.

"Well, we should probably continue this in the Uzumaki Compound with the other clan members." Kushina said. "And later on I'll need to assemble the Council." She then created a pair of Kage Bushins and put them to work on what was left of her Paperwork, and Minato chuckled a bit "So, you took my advice about the evils of Paperwork I see?" He asked, and the Uzukage grinned and nodded.

"Uh-hu." she said. "Who would have thought it would be such a time saver? Anyways, let's get going. Jade-san, you and your friends should come along with us, you can come too Akua, Toddo, Nina."

The others nodded their heads, and the group of Shinobi, Mandalorians, and Jedi with Kurama (who henged his appearance to hide his Fox features) left teh Uzukage tower, and made their way to the Uzumaki Compound.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A few minutes later_**

**_Uzumaki Compound_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The group soon arrived at the Uzumaki Compound, which reminded Naru of the Hyuuga Compound back in Konoha, only a bit bigger and the buildings were built more Kiri-style.

"Sugoi," she said, "It reminds me a bit of Hinata-chan's home back in Konoha, only slightly bigger!,"

Kushina nodded at that, "Well, most Clan homes are like musume-chan," she said and then became curious about Naru's friend, "So, would you like to tell me about this Hinata?"

Naru nodded at that, "She's very nice, and has been my best friend since we started the Academy, although she's extremely shy. Her mother Hitomi-sama was also one of the few people who treated me like a person," she said and she saw her mother freeze at the name of her best friend's mother.

"Kaa-san?" she said in concern, and Kushina looked at her Daughter. "Did you say Hitomi?" She asked, with wide eyes. "As in Hitomi Hyuuga?" Naru nodded "Ya, do you know her?" She asked, and Kushina smiled. "Know her? She was one of my best friends!" She said. "Its good to see she watched out for you."

Naru nodded "Ya, she tried to help out as much as she could, but the Hyuuga Council did what they could to stop her." She said. "But she managed to sneak me some extra money for me to use, and some food as well. So I really owe her a lot, along with Mikoto-Sama who also helped me out, but had to stop when her husband got in the way. And I think she though I died a few days before the Massacare, and I never saw her again."

Kushina nodded, and smiled as she was glad she was able to depend on her friends as well as her students to take care of her daughter. And she could understand why Mikoto didn't tell her Naru survived the sealing if she though she had died shortly before she arrived at Uzushio. "Well, Mikoto-chan's gonna be surprised to see you!" She said, and the group entered the Compound.

The first to greet them was a woman who had the same hair and eye color as Kushina, but her face and hair-style was different, with her hair in a similar style to Mito Uzumaki's.

"Oh, Kushina! You're home early," the woman said and Kushina smiled in greeting.

"Yeah, something come up. Nami-hi-Obaa, would you mind gatherin the others and Mikoto-chan for me, please? I have somethimg to discuss with them," she asked the woman who nodded.

"Sure!" She said, and she was about to leave before her eyes fell upon Minato, and her eyes widened as she gasped a bit. "K-Kushina, Is that-" She was about to ask, and Kushina nodded. "Yes, I know." She said. "Now you see how important this is?"

Nami-hi nodded vigerously as she doubled her pase to gather the rest of the Uzumaki Clan, and Mikoto.

Kushina and Hikari chuckled a bit at their relatives hasty pace, while Naru and Minato were confused, but decided to ask later. As they proceeded to move toward the main building of the compound, they were suddenly caught off-guard by a yell, "NARU-IMOUTO!"

At that, a black blur slammed into Naru and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her. Everyone was caught by suprise as they saw a black-haired 15 year old teenage girl hugging Naru, who was turning blue.

"Oh Naru-Imouto! You're alive!" The girl shouted as she continued to hug the daylights out of Naru. "I can't belive this! Your really alive!"

"Uhh, Sara-nee, she's not gonna be that way if you keep hugging her." Hikari said, with a light giggle, as the girl Sara blushed a bit as she loosened her grip allowing Naru to breath in some air.

Naru then focused on who it was that nearly hugged her to death, and when she saw the face of a black haired 15 year old with onyx eyes, her eyes widened. "S-Sara O'nee-san?" She asked.

Sara Uchiha smiled widley and nodded "Yes! It's me! Naru, I can't believe yoru alive! Me and Kaa-san thought you had died a few days before the Massacre! This...This is a Miracle!" She said as she hugged Naru again, only a bit more loose as Naru returned the embrace.

"Sara-nee...I thought you died too!" She cried out. "You, Mikoto-sama...I can't belive this!"

Kushina looked at the two girls with a smile. The scene reminded herself of her old Genin days back in Konoha when she and Mikoto were still kids. Seeing them happy to see each other again made her feel like her family was now truly complete.

Then, however, they could hear several voices approaching them, and the others could recognize Nami-Hi's.

"Come on everyone! You gotta see this!" Nami-hi said before another male voice said "Alright, we're coming Nami-chan! But what is it?"

"Its a Miracle" Nami-hi said. "Its a Kami-sent Miracle I tell ya! You gotta see it to believe me!"

Another female voice said "It better be good, this better be good!" She said, and soon the group finally came into view of the others, and Naru could count Eight people including Nami-hi, and to Naru's Happieness, Mikoto Uchiha, who was wide-eyed after seeing Minato, but then became more shocked when she saw Naru.

"N-Naru-chan?" she said in shock as Sara let Naru go and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki ran up to the Uchiha Matriarch and wrapped her arms around the woman's waiste, happy to see her again.

Mikoto was suprised at first, but returned the embrace.

"You're alive, oh Naru-chan I'm so sorry! I should've looked for you!" she said as she held the girl who she saw as a second daughter, tears coming from her eyes.

"Mikoto-san," Naru said as she hugged the Uchiha Matriarch back. "It's alright, I thought you and Sara O'nee-san died in the Massacre! I'm...I'm just glad you and Nee-san are alright!"

Mikoto smiled as the embrace continued, and an male with shoulder length burning red hair and amethyst coloured eyes wearing the Uzushio Jonin uniform had his own eyes wide, as were the others as they looked at Naru and Minato.

"M-Minato?" The man, Daisuke Uzumaki, father of Kushina Uzumaki asked as he looked at Son-In-law. Minato smiled a bit "Ya, its great to see you too, Daisuke-san, all of you. Though I thought Kushina was the last Uzumaki after Uzushio was destroyed in the last war."

As he said that, a woman whose appearance was like Kushina's moved toward the still hugging Uchiha and Uzumaki. Mikoto noticed the woman coming and released Naru gaining a confused look from the girl.

"Naru-chan, there are some people who wish to see you," the Uchiha said as she motioned toward the woman, and Naru looked at her, and instantly took in how similar she looked to her Mother, only older. She was smiling at her, with some tears in her eyes.

"Hello...Naru-chan." She said. "My name's Yukino Uzumaki, and I'm your Obaa-chan."

Naru's eyes went wide when she said that. "Y-your my Obaa-chan?" She asked, shocked as the Uzumaki nodded her head. In a quick blur, Naru moved from hugging Mikoto, to hugging Yukino who almost instanly returned the embrace.

Daisuke could only smile at the scene as he saw his suppose to be dead granddaughter and his wife embracing each other for the first time.

Soon the other family members came to see their long-lost family member who was very happy to meet them. Minato, Kushina, and Hikari could only smile as Naru was finally home with her family as 13 years worth of scorn, neglect, loneliness, and abuse, were released as the girl unleashed the torrent as she cried happily, relieved that the nightmare was finally over for her.

While the family members met Naru, one of them noticed the others who came with Kushina. His eyes widened a bit before he grinned a bit "Well well..." the man who was in his late 40's with Short Black hair, and Dark blue eyes said, drawing the attention of the group. "I thought I'd never see Mandalorian Shock Trooper amor aside from my own ever again."

The others, especially the Mandalorians, were suprised when they heard that.

"Uh, you're not from around here?" Roman asked the man who chuckled.

"That's correct young man," he said as he pointed to himself, "Kurain's the name! Korbin Kurain!" he said and Roman's and the two women Mandalorian's eyes went wide at the name.

"No way!" they said at the same time, to the surprise of the others.

"But you disapeared 20 years ago!" Roman said. "How did you end up on this planet?" Before he could answer, Kanna Uzumaki, Kushina's sister, asked Nami-hi and Korbin "Nami-chan, Korbin-Kun, what are they talking about?"

Korbin scratcehd the back of his head a bit sheepishly while Nami-hi smiled a bit. "Well, Kanna-chan," Kobin said. "I'm...well, not exactly from the Elemental Nations. In fact, I'm not even from this planet!"

That caused everyone of the Uzumaki Families jaws to hit the ground at that.

"W-what!" they all said and Nami-hi giggled at that, "It's true, Korbin-kun is not really from this planet," she said as Korbin wrapped an arm around her waiste, "In fact, his family are renowned as Galactic Explorers, discovering new Star Systems in a region of the galaxy known as the Unknown Regions, his ship was damaged from being chased by pirates but he managed to escape them. But his ship's hyperdrive was damaged, so he couldn't make another jump after the one he used to escape. Luckly enough, his ship arrived over our planet, so he made an emergency landing here, in Uzushio. He hid his ship, and moved in here since he knew he was gonna be stuck here for a long time." She then kissed Korbin on the cheek "And you know what happened after that!"

"And you didn't tell us about this...why?" Daisuke Uzumaki asked, and Korbin shrugged "Well, you'd probably think I was crazy." he said. "Nami-chan here only believed me since I showed her my ship."

Daisuke sighed a bit "Well, does your son or you Granddaughter know about this?" He asked. Korbin nodded "Ya, Erikku and Lacus both know." he said.

Everyone else in the family sighed at that.

"And also, the Kurain family is an honorary clan among the Mandalorians since they helped find new planets to colonize since the rise of the New Mandalorian government," Sasha said and Korbin nodded at that.

"Yep, that's true," he said, "My Godfather was also a Mandalorian Mercenary, fought in the battle of Korda 6 and managed to survived the battle of Galidraan by some miracle along with a few other battles."

"Anyways," Kushina said. "Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get back to buisness." After the others entered the main building and took seats around a large table, Kushina began to explain to them what the Shinigami had told them. Nami-hi, Kanna, and Yokino all had a quick moment of triumph as they found out the Shinigami was a girl, but got back to buisness.

They first began with introducing Kurama, to the surprise of the others, as the Kyuubi No Kitsune. He explained why he attacked Konoha that day, and the Uzumaki Clan, plus Mikoto and Sara could understand why he did what he did. They were also shocked and angered that the ones behind it were Orochimaru, Madara, Nagato, and this Sith Pureblood.

But then, they got to Naru's 'Treatment' while she was in Konoha.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Yugao and Hayate**_

_**Coast of Fire Country**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hayate and Yugao were at the coast of Fire Country. Across the ocean they could see Nami no Kuni, which was once called Uzu no Kuni before it's supposed destruction. The two were planning to go to the island and see if they could find any trace of Naru there. At the moment, they were resting so they could restore their chakra so they could Water Walk *Run* across to the island.

"Neko-chan, why are we here near Nami no Kuni? Naru could be anywhere else but here," the sword user asked his girlfriend who was standing next to a tree, looking at Uzushio in the distance.

"I don't know Hayate-Kun..." She said. "But...I got this gut feeling that she's there. Uzushio was Sensei's homeland before it was destroyed afterall."

Hayate sighed "I know that, but how could Naru-chan know about her Mother's past?" he asked. "Hokage-sama said for none of us to discuss about her parents to Naru-chan until she was a Genin."

Before Yugao could answer, the two felt a massive wave of Killer Intent that would send Orochimaru to the hills.

"W-What the?" Yugao said as she fought to keep standing, using the tree to keep her balance. Hayate though was on the ground, panting hard.

"What... massive Killing Intent! It's... almost on... par with the Kyuubi's!" the sickly Jonin said.

Yugao couldn't help but agree with Hayate, as the Killing Intent increased. And she could sense it was coming from Uzushio. "One thing's...for sure." she said. "Someone over there must be pissed off." However, then a new voice said "I couldn't agree more with you, Yugao-chan."

The eyes of Hayate and Yugao widened as they turned to the source, and to their shock stood Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshgaki standing in the clearing. "Hello Hayate-Kun, Yugao-chan." Itachi said, with a small smile on his face. "Its good to see you both again."

The two Konoha could not believe what they were seeing as they saw the two Missing-nin.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Yugao said warily as her sword hand twitched slightly, as did Hayate's.

Itachi slightly chuckled as he saw his old teammates reachin for their swords.

"Fear not, I'm not hear to fight you," he said, surprising both of them. "I'm here for the same reason as you are, to find out if Kushina-sensei is really alive or not since we all know only she could yell like that."

Yugao and Hayate blinked in surprise before Yugao spoke up "W-Well Itachi, that's not the only reason why were here." he said, and Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Naru-chan ran away from Konoha a few days ago, we were sent by the Hokage to look for her, and after hearing that scream we think she may be in Uzushio." She then looked at the distant island. "I just hope she's alright..."

"I'm sure she is, Yugao-chan." Itachi said, and Kisame grinned "Ya! if what Itachi told be about this Kushina girl is true, then her daughter has to be pretty tough as well!" The Shark-like Swordsman said.

Itachi looked at his partner with a stern look, "Don't do anything foolish, Kisame," he said, "I wish to reacquaint with my sensei, and I don't want your bloodlust ruining it,"

Kisame could only shrug, "Yeah sure, whatever," he said. Itachi just sighed as he looked back at Uzushio. "If your Chakra has recharged now, we should probably make our way to Uzushio now." he said. "The sooner we get there the better."

Yugao and Hayate nodded, and moments later the four were now dashing across the water, making their way towards their sensei's homeland.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the Uzumaki Compound_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Killing Intent that the Uzumaki Family unleashed was unlike anything Jade or any of the other Mandalorians had ever experianced, and it wasn't even directed at them!

_'By the Force! The Killing intent I'm sensing from these people is ENORMOUS! Are they ALL Force Sensitive?' _Jade thought as she heard some of the family muttering about 'killing some disrespectful idiots' or 'Castrating some fat pigs'.

Korbin growled as his fists clentched. "I knew Konoha could be stupid...but _this?_" he muttered out. "It's no wonder why my son left that place with Lacus after he found out that whore Abi was cheating on him."

"Abi?" Kurama asked with a risen eyebrow, and a silent growl. "You woldn't happen to mean Abi Haruno, would you?"

Korbin sighed "Yes, the same." he said. "My son, Erikku, moved to Konoha to become a Shinobi there, as a way to keep our eye on Konoha and see how their doing. He met and married to Abi, and had a child, my grandaughter Lacus." His eyes then narrowed "Then, after two years Erikku found out she was cheating on him, and when he found out she tried to put up a restraining order to keep him from being with Lacus. But, thankfully, my son acted quicker, and managed to take Lacus away and bring her here." he said, before sighing "That woman's betrayal hit her hard, and she's hated her mother ever since," he said and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Did you know she had a child with the man she cheated with?" the fox asked and Korbin nodded.

"Yes, from what I heard her name is Sakura, and from what my son told me, she's the same as her mother, if not worse!" he said, and Kurama sighed.

"Yep, that's the one. She and a few other girls would come and gain up on Naru-chan from time to time," the fox said, as he growled, "It was like the time Kushi-chan was still my host, only difference was it was more brutal since Abi would always tell Sakura Naru was a 'Demon' and she would obey any order her mother gave, as did a lot of the other girls." He then smiled a bit "Thankfully, that one Yamanaka Girl, Ino I think her name was, would help Naru get out of those situations." he said.

"Hmm, must be Inochi and Kujo's child." Kushina said with a smile "Looks like the apple didn't fall to far from the tree, Kujo was always kind to me during my time in Konoha."

Kurama chuckled and nodded "Yes, though she has to pretend to be a Fangirl and have a Crush on Mikoto-san's son Sasuke though." he said. "She told Naru-chan that it was to put up a Mask that makes her look weaker."

Naru nodded at that, knowing it was true, "Ino-chan is one of my best girl friends, along with Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan," she said, "They've always watched out for me,"

Kurama then chuckled, "If memory serves me right, Hinata one time Jyuukened Sakura so many times in the legs and arms, she couldn't walk for a whole week after the former gave you a black eye!" he said and everyone laughed at that, "And Tenten, let's just say Sakura became so scared, she couldn't touch a simple kunai or Shiruken for weeks,"

Kanna laughed at that "Well, its good to hear not _everyone_ in Konoha are idiots." She said, and the others all nodded in agreement at that.

"Remind me to make a list of people we should thank for protecting Naru-chan if we ever go to Konoha." Yukino said, and the others all nodded at that.

"The boys who usually help me are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, and, even though he's lazy, Shikamaru Nara," She said bu then shivered, "Kiba-kun, and Shika-kun's mother's though are sometimes scary, their very...sadistic, to the people who try to hurt me."

Kushina and Mikoto chuckled a bit at that "That's Yoshi-chan and Tsume-chan alright." Kushina said. "Good to see I can still count on them."

"By the way Naru-chan, how is my Son Sasuke doing?" Mikoto asked.

Naru frowned a bit "Well, Sasuke is more interested in...well...getting revenge on what Itachi Nii-san did to Your clan Mikoto-san. I don't think he knows you, Sara-nee or anyone else survived." She said, and said Uchiha Matriarch bowed her head a bit in saddness. "But...he does help me out when he can! He actually scared off a Mob of villagers one night. Though he told me not to tell anyone else in our class about it."

"Your Son's a good kid, Mikoto-san." Kurama said with a nodd. "He just needs to get his whole 'Uchiha Revenge' thing fixed up. Perhaps him finding you and Sara alive, and being told why Itachi did what he did, might straghten him out a bit."

Mikoto nodded at that, "Hai, it will help him knowing that he still has family," she said.

Before anyone could continue, a Shinobi wearing an Uzushio version of ANBU gear appeared and kneeled to Kushina.

"Uzukage-sama," he said, "Lookouts have spotted strangers on the island, four of them already here while two more are reported to be on their way here."

Kushina's eyes, as well as the others, narrowed at that, while Naru looked worried. "What do they look like?" She asked.

"Reports says one of them looks like a Konoha ANBU with a Neko face mask, and has purple hair and a sword." The Uzushio ANBU said. "The next is a man with short brown hair and dark eyes, and seems to cough a lot."

When Naru heard that discription, her eyes widened as she instantly recognized it "Neko-O'Nee-chan and Hayate-Nii-san!" She said, a smile on her face. Everyone turned to her and Kushina asked.

"You know them Naru-chan?" Naru nodded.

"Yes, Neko-O'Nee-chan was one of the ANBU who protected and takes care of me most of the time, and Hayate-Nii is a Jonin who always protected me!" she said.

Kushina blinked at that "Really? But why are they here?" She asked, before Minato chuckled. "I think they might have heard your super-yell when Naru told you how she was treated in the Village." he said. "I bet the whole Elemental Nations heard that...By the way, didn't you have a student named Hayate in your squad? And that Yuugao girl, didn't she have purple hair?"

Kushina then smiled "Yes they did." She said. "Good to see I could count on them to protect my baby." She then turned back to the ANBU. "Who are the others?"

"From their discription, we managed to confirm them from the Bingo Books that they are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." The ANBU said, The ANBU said, much to the surprise of the others, more specifically Mikoto and Sara.

_'I-Itachi-Nii's here?'_ Sara said in happiness.

"As for the other two on their way here, we identified them as Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin, and her apprentice, Shizune," the ANBU said, and Kushina immediatley perqued at that.

"Sensei?" She asked, and Naru rose an eyebrow. "Who is it, Kaa-san?" She asked, and Kushina smiled. "Tsunade was my Sensei of my old squad when I was a Genin." She said. "I actually asked for her and Jiraya to be your Godparents, but I asume that they were lied to about your fate just as I was." She gave a silent growl before shaking it off and turning to the Anbu. "Have a team go out and escort them here, and bring them here to the Compound." She said, and the ANBU nodded and took off.

"Well, things are about to get a little interesting around here," Daisuke said, as Kushina nodded.

"That they are, Tou-san," she said, "That they are...,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was graduation day at the Konoha Shinobi Academy. The students were excited because this will be their final test before they graduate and become Genin. However, a group of Academy Students were meeting on the roof of the Academy, and it concerned a certain whiskered faced, blonde/red-haired Uzumaki.

"Hard to believe she's really gone..." Said a 13 year old boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. "After all of this time..."

"Ya..." Said a 14 year old girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, which she wore in a pair of buns on either side of her head. "She just left like that..."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about!" A girl with electric blue eyes, and long blonde hair that was in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face shouted. "You're all talking like she's dead! You heard the messages she gave us using those Kage Bushins, she just left to find a place to safe!"

Another girl with indigo colored hair nodded in agreement, "I-Ino-chan's right! N-Naru-chan is just t-trying to find s-somewhere where she could live in peace,"

A boy with his hair in a pineapple shaped pony-tail sighed, "Yeah, but from what I heard from my Tou-san, the Civilian Council is in a frenzy," he said, "They demanded that the Hokage send ANBU after her...and kill her,"

"What!" Shouted a spiky, brown haired boy with robust physique, who actually stopped eating from a bag of chips. "K-Kill her? That's Crazy! I knew the Civilians hate her, but to demand her to be killed?"

A boy with dark bushy brown hair, wearing a Jacket with a high tuned collar nodded as he adjusted the Shaded Sunglasses on his face "I agree with Chōji-san," he said, "The Civilain's course of action is highly illogical."

"Yes, the Civilian Council is just proving how unyouthful they are." Said a boy with very thick eyebrows, and black bowl-cut hair and wearing a green Jumpsuit.

"Hn, just proves how stupid they are." A new voice said, and the group turned around, and to their surprise see a boy with black hair with a blue tint, and Onyx eyes who approached the group.

Kiba glared at the "The hell are you doing here Sasuke?" He growled, and Akamaru barked his thoughts as well. Sasuke sent Kiba a quick glare "I'm here because I'm worried about Naru-chan as well." He said, to the surprise of the others. "My Mother treated her like a second daughter, and my sister treated her like a little sister. We use to be good friends before my clan was Mascaraed, and I still do care about her."

Everyone blinked in suprise when they heard that.

Sasuke Uchiha, the 'Last' Loyal Uchiha, cared for Naru Uzumaki. The village pariah, and could've been dead last if she had stayed.

Ino was the firs to respond after a moment in silence, "Whoa Sasuke, didn't count you as the caring type," She said while said Uchiha glared at the Yamanaka Heiress.

"Don't you tell, ANYBODY," Sasuke growled out while the others laughed.

"D-Don't worry S-Sasuke-san, Your secret's s-safe with us." Hinata said, with a smile.

Shikamaru sigehd "Troublesome..." he muttered "Well anyways, what are we gonna do?"

Sauske in turn, sighed himself, "For now, we focus on graduating the Genin Exam, then we can see if we can convince Hokage-sama to let us search for Naru-chan. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said with a nod. But it was then Kiba brought up another subject "You know, I just realized." he said. "With Naru Gone, that means one of the teams created will probably end up only having two Genin and one Jonin. What do you think the'll do with that?"

Everyone else were concerned about that as well.

"They'll probably place a veteran Genin in with that team," Ino said, and Shino nodded in agreement, "It is the most logical, and wise decision," he said while Shikamaru also nodded.

"Yeah, a veteran is more mature, and would be able to help the Jonin look after the rookies," the Nara said. "Let's just hope whoever it is, they'd be willing to help us find Naru-chan."

The others nodded in agreement, but they jumped when a voice said "Don't worry, we'll help ya!"

The group quickly went on alert as they looked around, but saw no one "Hinata-chan, see anyone?" Kiba asked as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"N-No!" Hinata said, surprised. "I-I can only s-see us!" Then there was a female giggle "Don't bother, the Byakugan can't see us thanks to our ability." it said.

Sasuke growled "Who are you?" He demanded "Show yourself!"

"Fine, over here." The male voice said to the side, and the group turned to find two people sitting on a bench. One was female and the other was male. They both stood at 5'8, looking to be maybe a year older than them, both of them with spiky snow white hair, though the girl's was longer at shoulder-length in a pony tail, and odd bright green eyes. Both were wearing black Shinobi boots and pants with black/white shirts and Silver-colored gloves, although the girl's clung to her frame revealing her feminine curves. They also both had Leaf Hai-ate's tied around their foreheads on black cloth.

The boy grinned "Hey there! My name's Eko Seishin." He said before gesturing to the girl "And this is my twin sister Makoto. One of us are going to be assigned to whatever team has a missing member."

"How did you go unoticed by any of us?" Lee asked. "In fact, how did you remain undetected by Hinata-san's Bloodline?"

Makoto giggled a bit "That's because of our own Bloodline." She said before the two disapeared from sight, to the surprise of the others. "We have a Ghost-like bloodline ability which grants us the ability to become invisible, as well as making our bodies intangible so we can walk though walls and such." She said as the two reappeared with the group.

"I've never heard of this Bloodline," Shino said and then he turned to Shikamaru, "Did you Shikamaru?" he asked.

Shikamru only shook his head, "No, this the first time I heard of it," he said. Eko chuckled at that "I'd be surprised if you had, the Senshi Bloodline has only belong to members of our clan, the Senshi Clan. We were a Nomadic Clan, traveling from place to place in small numbers." he said before frowning. "And...well lets just say after an incident, only myself, my sister and our aunt and uncle survived and became the last members of the Senshi Clan." The others stiffened a bit that that, even Sasuke bowed his head a bit.

"Anyways, our aunt and uncle thought it would be better if we perminantly joined a village in order to remain safe." Eko explained, and Makoto nodded. "And we thoght Konoha would be the best choise. We met Naru-chan not to long after we came here, and we've been helping her pull off pranks and escape the villagers on several occations. We've asked her not to tell anyone else about us because we want to keep our powers a secret from other people. But seeing how you all seem like good friends to her, we thought we'd introduce ourselves with you."

The rookies were all shocked by this, but reluctantly they all nodded.

"Alright, if you care about Naru-chan, I guess the help in finding her will be appreciated," Shikamaru said and the twins grinned.

"Excellent! Now, you guys better hurry and pass this test. Oh, and Sasuke...," Eki said and Sasuke looked at him and noticed both him and his sister were giving him serious looks.

"Be careful around that pink-haired howler monkey," Makoto said in a dark voice, "She and her mother are not to be trusted, we've been spying on them and quite a few others...and let's just say they have plans for Naru that Orochimaru would be proud of." And with that, the two dissapeared, leaving behind a confused and shocked group of future Genin.

**And done! Chapter is done! Sorry it took so long, but hey at least its here now! Anyways, I have recently created a Poll reguarding Kurama. Now as you know, this will be a Kurama/Naru/Hikari fic, but I've been thinking of making it a Kurama/Harem fic with a max of 4-5 additional girls. I have posted a poll on my profile, so if you want a Harem, vote for who you want! If you don't, just vote for it to remain a Kurama/Naru/Hikari Fic.**

**Until next time, See ya!**


	3. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


	4. Fanfic Black Out

XXx

Attention,

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
